Another Path
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Movie Based,may have some Leroux in further chapters.Takes place immediately after the fire.Josephine tries to save her own life by escaping the fire.Life will never be the same and not only for her.Will she have some help to learn how to live...?
1. Smoke

Hello faithful readers, and new ones of course. This is my new story, a flash I had at 3am. lol I hope you will like it. For those who don't know me yet, English is not my language so there might be a few mistakes in this story. Be nice to may please if I do make lots of mistakes. hehe

It would be appreciated if you could send me reviews so I know if it is good and if I should continue to write this story. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 1 **

**Smoke **

Smoke! There was smoke all around her as she ran down a darkened path. There was no one around, but she could hear the cries and screams coming from the theater somewhere above. Josephine did not know where she was going and was far too lost in her own frightened state to know where the exits were. All she knew, was that she was running a fast as she could with a badly wounded leg from the flames. She received some dust in her eyes and they were hurting as much as her leg. She could not see a thing and was afraid the darkness around her was caused by blindness… She was tired, she was weak and terribly scared.

Josephine felt the ground going slightly downward. The screams sounded very far and the smell of smoke was dimming. She kept walking, feeling her way down some corridors. She could hear men talking and water splashing. They seemed angry about something they lost, or rather someone they could not find. Josephine stilled, waiting for them to see her, so they could rescue her from this hell. They were quickly moving away by the sound of their voice. The girl tried to call to them, but she could not produce any sound louder then a gasp. She only hoped the smoke had not permanently damaged her vocal cords. Though, he she could choose between her eyes and her voice, she would pick the eyes. She would've given anything to see where she was at the moment.

Never giving up, even if tiredness was beginning to take the better of her, she continued her blind journey. There was water close to her, she could feel moisture. She knelt down and touched it carefully. It was cold and she hoped it was clean. She cupped her hands and brought as much water as she could to her face, hoping it would sooth her tired eyes. It did not help much. She rose back up. Josephine knew she could not go that way, it was far too dangerous since she could barely see. What if that water was deep? She felt the wall to her right and found what she thought was a passage. It was quite narrow, but since she felt a breeze coming from there, she thought it might get her out of there.

Cold and barely able to walk, Josephine followed the same path for another hour, or so it felt like an hour. Soon though, her hands left the side walls, she had arrived in an open area. It was slightly warmer there. Her ears opened when she heard noises…footsteps, yet they were very light, graceful even. Someone was approaching. Her knees gave away and she was forced to kneel on the rocky floor by the heaviness that was becoming her body. She held her hands out, imploring for help and mouthed the word, her voice was still hiding in the back of her throat. Tears poured from her now hurting eyes and she gasped as a cold hand came upon her face and gripped it harshly, turning her head to the right, then to the left. She wished she could tell this stranger she could not see a thing, but her strength vanished completely and darkness surrounded her in an almost comforting embrace.


	2. Josephine

Wouhou! I got readers for this story:'D I'm so happy:)

Well, I hope you will like this new chapter. :) And I hope you like my new character; Josephine. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 2 **

**Josephine **

A night or two later, Josephine felt as if thousands of white burning needles were digging into her leg. And her eyes, they were hurting nearly as bad and then she noticed something; she was blindfolded and was lying in a bed, covered up by velvet blankets. She tried to move but something kept her in place, as if she was attached to the bed.

-"Do not even think about moving, mademoiselle." A deep, rich but tired voice rang to her right.

She turned her head towards the voice with a start. She opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a muffled shriek. The bed sank to her right and an arm came under her head, making her to tilt it up. She felt something coming to her lips, a bowl probably, with something warm in it. It did not smell very good though and Josephine wanted nothing more than to pull away, but the man holding her would not let her.

-"Drink." He ordered but she shook her tired head. "Drink or I'll force it down your throat!"

His voice was commending and she knew she had better not try his patience. This man could be violent for all she knew. What would he do with her? What was that potion? He pressed the bowl firmly against her lips and she had little choice but to open. The man poured the foul mixture into her mouth and pulled away.

-"Now we will make something clear." He said, barely hiding an obvious threat. "I don't want you here and I want you to heal fast so you may leave me in _peace_. I took you here only and I say _only_ because you were hurt and you're a woman. I could not let you die… …or the stench of your corps would've driven the enemy down here to find me."

_Oh god, where am I?_ Then, blurry memories about stories she heard resurfaced and the events from that night of Don Juan Triumphant. She had walked down to the cellars, but, what were the stories her fellow usherette talked about, she could not remember. The men she heard earlier were talking about losing someone and they sounded very angry, who were they looking for, she wished she had a clue. The other employees of the opera house were always talking about someone frightening, if she only had listened back then. Josephine was relatively new to the opera house's staff. She had been hired not two days ago as the new usherette. It was said that the previous one was taken to the local asylum… When she arrived, she was only told to not to go inside Box 5 and to listen to whatever orders that might come from there. They seemed very serious so she did not ask any question, even if it seemed very strange.

Scared by the fact she was in the presence of a total stranger, Josephine tried to move again but she was still restraint and she understood her feet were bound to the bed and another leather strap held her to the bed from the waist. Hands came on her shoulders, pressing her onto the mattress.

-"You will stay still." He hissed. "If you try to escape, be sure I will find you and I might not be as…amiable next time."

Josephine began to tremble. Why was he threatening her? The man sighed and pulled the blanket back up under her chin.

-"Now I want you to sleep." He continued, a bit calmer this time though. "Tomorrow, you will be able to speak. The smoke burnt your throat but not in an irremediable way. The potion I gave you will help you recover your voice faster. And as for your eyes, only time will tell if you will ever see again."

On that he was gone, or so she thought he was, she could not tell for sure. He was very silent and it was not her eyes that could help. What he said was nothing to reassure her. What if she could never see again? How would she escape if this man reveals to be a dangerous one?


	3. Erik

Hello:)

Thanks for the 12 reviews you all sent to me for the first two chapter, it came as a very pleasant surprise:D Hope you will follow me for a while longer. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 3 **

**Erik **

Smoke! Fire! Screams! Josephine was running, even though the smoke was burning her lungs. People were racing for their lives around her, until darkness was all she could see. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She was lost! Her clothes began burning on her skin and flames were soon consuming her.

Josephine woke up with a start. Her lungs were indeed burning, but not the rest of her body as it has in her nightmare. Her leg was hurting badly and she felt it was in a splint. The bound on her feet were gone, as was the strap around her waist. She tried to sit up, but as the night before she felt hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her onto the bed.

-"You need to stay still, mademoiselle." The man said calmly. "I want you to heal fast so I can be alone."

This time, his voice was harsher. She read there that he had terrible sorrow, barely hidden. This man was beyond sad. His soul was dying… She needed to speak, to tell him she was grateful for his help. She opened her mouth and pushed the air out. It made no sound and it hurt. She suddenly felt something cold against her lips and realized it was a goblet of some sort. Its content smelled nothing so she presumed it was water. Soon, it was pouring into her mouth. It was fresh and it felt wonderful in her very sore and dry throat. It made her cough a bit and came her second attempt to speak.

-"Th-thank y-you s-sir." She mumbled, feeling tears of pain welling into her blindfolded eyes

-"Don't mention it." He barked. "I only did it so you can leave me at peace. And don't speak, your vocal cords were damaged enough like this."

But she was not done yet.

-"Jo-Josephine…"

-"Is this your name mademoiselle?" He asked to make sure and she nodded. "That is a fine name, the name of Napoleon's empress. Were you named after her?"

She could not answer so she shrugged her shoulders, showing she had no idea. But now she wanted to know his name.

-"Y-yours?"

-"My name is no concern of yours." He answered impatiently

-"But…"

-"If I tell you, will you stop talking and rest?" He asked, somehow annoyed and she nodded yet again. Alright. My name is Erik."

Josephine held her right hand out towards him and she felt his fingers brush lightly against her palm, but he never took it away almost immediatly. Was he shy?

-"I'll get you something to eat. Meanwhile, you will stay sill and wait for me. I'll be back in a moment."


	4. Caring

Hello:)

Wow I'm glad I got readers for this phic as well. :) You can't imagine how happy it makes me. :) This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. Hope you will like it.

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 4 **

**Caring **

Erik was preparing some soup for the girl in his kitchenette, painfully recalling the events of that night he found her, almost three days ago. The night of _Don Juan Triumphant_…

After he left his lair through the secret mirror path, he went to his _emergency_ home. He passed through a series of dark corridors, they were forming an endless labyrinth, the perfect place to hide. He had planned to take Christine there once they left together, to hide until things had calmed down above, so he could take to the house he bought especially for her with the money he extorted from the managers all these years. But all his beautiful plans had vanished the minute he saw his angel fly away with this…this…_boy._

When she was gone, he heard the mob approach and he knew he could not stay there. They would've exposed him in public, tortured him, before taking him to jail if they did not decided to just kill him then and there. He could not give them that pleasure and part of him felt he needed to suffer in his loneliness. As he was limping brokenly to his new _tomb, _a girl he had never seen before emerged from one of the narrowest corridor of his realm. His hand went to his pockets, but he remembered he had not taken his Punjab lasso with him.

The girl fell onto her knees, holding her hands out as if asking for help, but she could not speak it seemed. Her face was black with ashes and her eyes half closed. He was afraid for a moment she had seen his face, since he was not wearing his mask, he had left it behind. He had a feeling she could not see, but he had to make sure. He gripped her face as tears rolled down her dirty cheeks and knew then that she was blinded by the dust in her eyes by the way she kept darting her head from side to side. He only hoped she would not remain permanently blind. _Why do I care?_ He asked himself.

The monster inside of him, the one who once killed men and scared his Christine away, was ordering him to just leave the girl to die. The coldly rational part of him told her stench would bring people down. The last piece of him, the one that still had a conscience, fought the two other parts. He could not leave that girl there. Her leg was bleeding and she looked very weak. Erik had to prove himself he was not completely heartless. He would tend to her wounds and take care of her until she was strong enough to leave. He only hoped she would not be missed aboveground. At least, from the clothes she was wearing, he knew she was not in the audience when the chandelier fell. So she was probably alone. He figured she was a stagehand, a seamstress or an usherette since it was the only three places available in the Opera House last time he went to see how things were going for his production of Don Juan Triumphant.

Erik suddenly felt her body grow heavy and soon he realized she had lost consciousness. Careful not to aggravate her wounds, he gathered her into his arms, cursing he had to take her to his new chambers. When she was settled in the bed he had carved for Christine, he found out he had nothing to tend to her wounds. He needed medical supplies, but he could not leave her. She had managed to walk all the way from the theater to the fifth cellar, surely if she had strength left she would try to escape. _Escape, she is not my prisoner!_ He had to remind himself. Though, he did not want her to go. He had to help her first. He felt guilty for the first time of his life. It was his fault if she was in this poor state. _No, it is the vicomte's. If he had not taken my angel from me, I would've not become mad._

Thinking as fast as he could, the Phantom decided it was best to attach her to the bed while he was gone. Careful of her injured leg, he bounded her ankle to one of the post and did the same with the other. He did not bind her hands, only her waist. She would not be able to move but would not be too uncomfortable.

He walked back to his old lair, listening to make sure no one was there and he stealthily went where he kept his supplies before quickly returning to the girl's side. He began by cleaning her face and eyes. They were puffy and very red. He opened her lids carefully, they were blood injected and he frowned. He placed some gauze on her closed lids and held them into place with bandages. Next, he cleaned her leg. Shards of glass were imbedded in her skin and he wondered where she had passed to get them there. One by one, he removed the pieces, before stitching the wounds closed. He cleaned her skin again and went to prepare her some potion. He just knew the smoke must've intoxicated her. When she tried to ask for his help earlier, she was unable to speak.

When she stirred, it came as no surprised that she was nervous and scared. His first words to her were harsh. Maybe it would be easier to make her want to go once she mended. He was terribly rude to her, but he had to. Though, he felt sorry when he revealed he had no idea if she could ever see again. He highly doubted it, but if he could help he would. _No, she will not stay long enough for any possible help. _

Two days and night would pass until she wakes again, this time from a nightmare. He knew she would have lots of those after what she went through. It would be moments later he would learn her name; Josephine. Yes, it was the perfect name for her. She was worth the old Empress's beauty. _Shut up Phantom!_ After that, he gave her his name. _Why in the devil's name did I do that?_ The only one who ever knew about his real name, was Madame Giry.

_Madame Giry, I hope she survived…_ Another wave of guilt washed over him. He had been such a fool… Frowning, Erik thought it was time to give some nourishment to his _guest_.


	5. Why

Hello readers!

Wow, I'm taking that you like this new baby. :D I'm very happy. :)

Keep reviewing, it also makes me really happy. ;)

Have fun

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Why **

Days went on slowly. Josephine would get three meals a day, along with warm water so she could cleanse a bit, yet it was quite painful to do so. Her leg was hurting badly and her eyes…she knew deep down she was blind, forever.

Painfully feeling her way back to the bed, she managed to sit down, completely exhausted. The bowl of water was only on the bedside table, not two feet away from the bed, but it felt like miles. She felt so weak… She would never be able to work again. For all she knew, she would forever be invalid. A blind, limping usherette was of no use to anyone.

Tired, both in mind and body, Josephine broke into tears, soon soaking the bandages covering her eyes. She was beginning to panic. She always was afraid of the dark and now, she was its prisoner.

Josephine gasped and almost jumped from the bed, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, then a second on the other side.

-"What wrong?" Erik's annoyed voice asked. "Did you reopen the cuts on your leg?"

She shook her head no, but he examined her leg anyway. He then unbound the gauze from her eyes. She heard him crack a match, she assumed he was lighting a few candles since she felt warmth on her left cheek. He touched her lids lightly making her wince a bit from the stinging pain. He softly pressed a cold wet cloth to her eyes, making Josephine to sigh. It soothed the burn and she was grateful.

-"Do you have any family or friends who could welcome you?" Erik asked suddenly, but again Josephine's answer was a no. "I'm moving to my new home today. I have stayed here for much too long."

Josephine became nervous. Was he going to abandon her here? She was frightened now. She did not know that man and yet, she needed him as she never needed anyone before. She was always able to take care of herself, ever since her parents went missing when she was a teenager and now, she was completely dependent of that stranger.

-"I will just have to take you with me." He growled after a moment

-"I…I don't understand…" She frowned, not comprehending why he would do that

-"It is simple." He sighed, as if exasperate. "You don't have anyone to take care of you and you would not survive in this mad world on your own. You're my burden now. You will go from my home once you are mended. Now, stay here and don't move, while I gather what we need for the journey."

She knew he was gone when she could not feel his presence in front of her anymore. Fidgeting with the hem of the nightgown Erik gave her, Josephine wondered why he was doing all this and where he was taking her. What would happen now?


	6. Moving

Hello:)

Hope you'll like this new chapter:)

Kaya

Yeah I know I didn't have much to say. lol

**Chapter 6 **

**Moving **

Erik was now taking Josephine to his new home. If he had had any choice, he would've left her where she would be found and taken back somewhere safe. But who would've even care for her. She had no friend and no family. Knowing the authorities, they would've placed her in a hospital, where she would never come out again. In her state, she would not survive more than two days on her own.

Earlier that day, Erik went to his old lair to bring back some things he had forgotten and he had a rather bad surprise. Men, who once worked at the _Opera Populaire_ before the fire, were emptying the house of the lake. He immediately hurried back to his hiding place before he could be seen, even if it was highly improbable. When he entered the chamber, he found Josephine limping back to her bed.

The carriage was shaken from a bump on the road, bringing Erik back to the present instant. Josephine was dozing in the seat across from his, new bandages covering her eyes. When he removed the old ones, her lids were not as swollen and as red as they were at first, but she still could not quite open them and she seemed in pain when he touched them.

The coach came to an abrupt stop, waking the young woman with a start. Erik knelt on the floor and tucked Josephine in another blanket. It was colder outside than it had been when they left the underground labyrinth.

-"Are we there?" She asked sleepily

-"Yes." He answered simply, helping her out of the carriage by the arm, careful about her injuries. "Now, you must analyze everything around you."

Erik took her right hand and placed in on the fence beside them.

-"You must count the paced from here, to the front door." He told her. "By counting your paces, soon you won't have to see to know where you are going."

Josephine did as he said and began counting as they walked forward. Her leg was hurting, but she did not have too much trouble standing with the splint Erik made her. One, two…five, six…nine, there was ten paces from the fence to the door. She was told then to be careful of the threshold step and soon they were inside the house. She sighed at the warmth of the place, a nice change from the cold carriage.

They first went to the living room on their left, which was nineteen paces away, then they came back to the front door, so she could count the pace from the beginning to the dining room. They went next to the stairs ahead of them, eleven paces and up fifteen steps. Once they were on top, they stopped again. Erik turned Josephine slightly to the left and walked another five pace.

-"Reach down in front of you, you will find the doorknob to the bedroom you will be in while you stay under my roof."

Josephine noticed he did not say; _Your bedroom_. True, it was not hers. She entered slowly and instead of showing her how much paces there were between the different areas of the room, Erik left her hand.

-"You know what to do to learn about your environment, so I will leave you to your new surroundings." He said firmly. "My home will be your new school from this moment on. When you leave here, you will be autonomous."


	7. Surroundings

Bonjour tous le monde!

Sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. :)

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 7 **

**Surroundings **

That night, Josephine studied her new surroundings, feeling her way around the room and counting paces as Erik taught her. Sometimes, she thought she was finally done, but she would bump into something, showing her otherwise by loosing count.

After many hours and lots of tears, Josephine finally managed to visualize her new bedroom. With her back to the door, she was three paces away from the bed on the left, but she had to be careful because there was a bedside table, with an oil lamp on it. Twelve paces on the right of the door, was a bathroom, with a large bathtub and a sink. From the foot of the four poster bed, there was four paces to reach the dresser, which was right beside the fireplace. There also was a wardrobe on the left side of the bed.

-"So, you stayed up all night it seems." Came Erik's voice, making Josephine jerk in surprise. "Night is made to sleep. I will not have you tired under my rood. You need all your strength if you want to get better."

-"I…I am sorry, but you did tell me to…"

-"Yes I know what I told you." He interrupted harshly. "And I am glad you obeyed."

-"And how am I suppose to know if it is night or day anyway. I AM BLIND!!" She cried suddenly, collapsing on the floor in a loud sob

Josephine's tears stung her damaged eyes, but she could not stop the flood of raw emotions from her. She tried to remain strong, but now, her nerves had melted into nothing. Erik's hands came to rest on her arms and slowly helped her back on her feet.

-"It is early morning." He said simply, as if nothing happened. "You will sleep an hour and then you will come down for breakfast and you shall come downstairs on your own. I brought you a cane, so you can walk with more ease. I left it by the door."

On that, Josephine heard the door clicked close. He would not be easy on her and as much as she wanted to cry again, she repressed her tears the best she could. She would show him she was capable, even if she doubted her own abilities, her intelligence even.


	8. Paces

Hello.

I'm quite spacey these days and doesn't feel much like writing, so I'm sending the chapter I already had ready. May take time before you get another one, but not more than a week or two. Can't tell for sure.

Sorry it's quite a short chappy, but I do hope you will like it.  
Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 8 **

**Paces**

This girl would never heal if she kept tiring herself that way. Erik was fuming as he went to his workshop in the cave. He had one hour until breakfast. In that time, he would make something useful for Josephine. She needed to know what time it was at any moment, night and day, so he would modify a clock. He would remove the glass protecting the minute and hour hands so she could _feel _them. He would also put another hand, but this one would show if it was night or day. It would be a very useful item.

Josephine was trying to change into one of the dress she found in the wardrobe. They were made for a woman taller and far thinner than her and from the feel of it, it must've coasted a lot. Once she thought her appearance was okay, she went to find the door. It took her a while to find it, but soon she was in the corridor. She was tired, the hour Erik had given her to sleep, she used it to look presentable.

Slowly and very carefully, Josephine made her way to the stairs. Gripping tightly at the banister and handrail, she took the steps one by one, frightened to fall all the way down. If Erik only knew how scared she was, maybe he would not be so harsh. She was in the dark, she always was scared of the dark…

When she finally reached the bottom after what felt like forever, Josephine almost tripped on her own feet. She turned left and began counting the paces to the dining room. She only counted between them and the front door, she did not have time to study from the stairs yet. She calculated it would take about eighteen paces. Unfortunately, she was wrong and she painfully bumped into a wall, falling back onto her rear.

-"You will have to be careful, mademoiselle." Erik said, somewhere to her right

He wanted to chuckle at how she looked at that moment, but he had enough respect for her not to. Where that respect came from, he could not tell for sure. Maybe it was the fact she was trying really hard to _tame_ her new…condition.

Josephine struggled to get back on her feet and winced when she felt something literally tore in her leg. She was finally helped by Erik and he leaded her to her chair in the dining room. She knew she was blushing when he pushed her skirts up her knees and as much as she wanted to cover herself, she knew this had to be done.

-"You reopened one of your cuts, but it's not too serious." Erik said, as he cleaned the trickle of blood with a tablecloth. "I will bandage it, you don't need stitches. The rest is healing nicely."

-"I was never a fast healer, how is it possible?"

-"The answer in simple; _I _am the on treating _you_."


	9. Senses

Hey readerz.

Okay I hope there is no too many mistakes in this chapter, I have to admit I did not "proof read" it. Yeah I'm a bit depressed today and I didn't felt like it. I'm sending it anyway, reviews will cheer me up. ;) Got the hint? lol

Oh and by the way, some time ago I began writing a fanfiction about** _Attila_**. It does not get much readers, maybe I just posted it in the wrong place on the site...or people are simply not interested, besides my friends. lol Well, if you feel like reading it, you can find it in my **profile.**

Enjoy. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 9 **

**Senses **

After they had dined in a n awkward silence, Erik showed Josephine the clock he _modified_ for her. She seemed curious about it at first but then she was grateful for all this man was doing for her. She thanked him shyly and he helped her out of her chair.

-"Would you like to see…err…to _walk_ in the garden?" Erik asked, biting his tongue with a frown at his own stupid mistake

Josephine would have probably made the same error, if she had been with someone in her _condition_, so she could not be angry at him for this. Though, going to the garden would make her side, she was sure about that. She always loved flowers, they reminded her of her childhood. But now, she would not be able to see their beauty anymore…

Once they were out, they stopped walking. Erik made her lift her feet, one after the other, to pass the step of the backdoor and they then walked to a bench. The young woman sat down when she felt her knees coming in contact with the stone seat. She then felt Erik do the same, sitting on her left.

-"Alright. How much paces from the dining room to the back door?" He asked

-"Twenty one." Josephine smiled, proud of herself

-"Very good!" Erik breathed, happy she thought about the counting on her own. "And from the door to the bench?"

-"Ten."

Erik smiled to himself, she was a fast learning. He could only hope what he planned for the next few weeks would sink in as easily as the counting of paces and steps.

Different perfumes and sounds began invading Josephine's senses. There was a robin not far, singing as if he was calling to his friends. She also perceived the soft tumble of a waterfall, further ahead of her. She smelled the subtle fragrance of the rose and the sweetness of lilies of the valley. There must've been lots of them and she could just picture this magic place in her mind. The wind blew softly, rustling in the trees around the house, making the image in her head even more realistic. She could not explain why.

Noticing her smile, Erik knew all her senses were at work. _She is sensitive…_ he thought. Rising up, he went to retrieve one of his thorn less rose, a variety he had taken years to breed. Coming back to the bench, he placed the perfect flower on Josephine's lap. Her hands immediately found it and smiled when she felt the silky petals against her fingertips. But then, she frowned as she touched the rest of the flower.

-"I…I thought it was a rose but…" She whispered, unsure, then smelled it. "It smell like a rose too…."

-"You guessed right, mademoiselle." He was impressed now. "It is indeed a rose, just one that is thorn less."

She seemed to calm down and a smile was drawn on her lips, glad she had it right after all. A crow suddenly made his presence known to the phantom by a faint croak, the bird must've been some miles away, but when Josephine turned her head to the east, Erik knew at that moment she had a good ear. For most people, beside himself, I would have not been heard. Maybe he finally found what he could do with this young woman, but it would not be now. She still had much to learn before even thinking about giving her a job.


	10. Information

Hello:)

Okay, you will find me silly, but this chapter is based on an episode of a tv show I was watching when I was a kid, my favorite character became blind for two episodes and she had to learn...well, what I am describing in this chapter (and no it's not The little house in the prairie). lol It was a show here in Quebec passing in the '80s.

Oh and check out the author note at the end please. :)

Enjoy,  
Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 10 **

**Information **

Erik was leaving Josephine by herself most of the time, save for the meals. He was impressed with how well she was learning about her new surroundings, but said nothing. Anyway, he had a good excuse not to talk to her, he was busy reading books treating that almost taboo subject that is _blindness_.

He found information about a certain _Louis Braille._ He heard about his method a few years ago, about his writing/reading system, but back then, it did not caught his attention much. Today though, Braille would reveal itself for his…his…what was she to him anyway?

Friend? _No, she is not my friend…she hates me. _Roommate? _I am forcing her to live with me… _Student? _I am teaching her stuff, so that makes her my students. _

Coming back to Braille's work, Erik thought he would need some books in Braille, so Josephine could learn reading it. But since Braille was fairly new, he was sure such books coasted a lot, so he decided to try and _write_ something with that strange but efficient system.

Taking a sewing needle, Erik managed to cut the tip, so it was not too pointy, then took a sheet of paper and began embossing some characters. He practiced for a few hours and soon, he was able to write something similar to the example from the book. When he was entirely satisfied, he wrote his own message, something simple, using all twenty-six alphabet letters.

**_Josephin_**_e,_  
**_T_**_his is ho**w** **y**o**u** wi**l**l be **ab**le to **r**ea**d f**ro**m** now on.  
E**v**ery wee**k**, in the mornin**g**, I shall test you.  
I reali**z**e I ask a lot, but you are **c**apable.  
Don't doubt your **q**ualities. Do your e**x**ercises and all will go well. _

_Erik _

Erik read what he wrote three times and when he finally was happy with his work, he actually smiled. Every letter was there, that was very important, but he did not found important for the moment to care about the punctuation. He then wrote each letters in order on another scrap of paper and went to Josephine's bedroom.

* * *

**Author note; **If you want to know more about Braille, go on Wikipedia, you shall found all the infos you need. :) 


	11. Braille

Hello readers,

Okay first of all, I never saw real braille, meaning by that I know what it is, I know how it work but never got a page in my hands. So I based this on what I knew about it and what I found online. Hope it will be enough and precise. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 11 **

**Braille **

Josephine was trying to braid her hair without the help of a mirror. She could only imagine how she looked. She did and undid her braid something like ten times. She was sure that if she could see her reflection, she could dress her hair without even looking into the glass, but just the fact that she could not see, was enough to make her hands clumsy.

A knock came on her door just as she thought she finally did her hair correctly. She gave permission to enter as she tied the bottom of the braid and heard the door click open on the other side of the bedroom.

-"Go to the fireplace." Said Erik's stern voice

His voice came from her left and the fireplace was to her right. He was testing her. She would show him! Without even _feeling_ her way around, Josephine walked to the fireplace. She was still limping a bit, but it was a matter of time before her legs were back to normal. She sat in the armchair by the hearth, waiting for another _order_ from Erik.

-"You made real progress Josephine and you might be ready for the next step."

The young woman frowned, wondering what he meant by "next step". He then took her hand, placing a sheet of paper in it.

-"Do you feel these dots." He asked, tracing her index finger on the first _figure _

-"Yes." She answered simply, not sure about what they were

-"Alright. Now, find the first _sign_ on the upper left."

She did as asked. There were tiny dots embossed and she counted them, but there was only one there. On the right, there was another symbol, but this time it had two dots, one above the other. Counting everything had become second nature to her ever since she entered Erik's house, so those little embossed signs were not really different.

-"The first one, is letter 'A'." He said. "If you continue to the right, you shall find the rest of the alphabet."

-"Is it Braille?" She asked as she began tracing the other letters

-"Yes." He smiled. "How do you know about it?"

-"I read about it in the paper…some time ago." She answered, her throat suddenly very tight and dry. "I found newspaper often in the boxes of the opera house where I was working, before I came to the _populaire_."

-"So you know how it works?"

-"It's a kind of code by 1 to six dots, each embossed at different level for each letter, or something like that."

-"Very good." He breathed. "I am giving you homework today, something I wrote for you. You will read it and learn it by heart, then tell it to me so I know you learned it well. Is that understood?"

-"Oui monsieur."

Giving her his message, Erik quickly left the room. He wondered how much time it would take her to learn what he wrote. What a good way to test her capacities!


	12. Determination

Hello readers!

Well, I won't be able to update any of my fics until wednesday, so I'm sending this one now so you may read something from me until I come back. lol. I really hate summer you know and it's worst since I get less reviews. lol

Okay I'm done rambling...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 12 **

**Determination **

Josephine began working immediately after Erik left. First, she memorized the alphabet than, she began to decipher his note. From time to time, she had to come back to her alphabet, but somehow, she managed to read all of it in less than ten minutes. Now, she had to learn Erik's message by heart.

Erik was playing the piano in his new music room. It had been so long since he last had the heart for music. He thought Christine had robbed him from his passion, but it tamed only for a while. She was still in his every thought when he was not busying himself with some projects and it was very painful, but he had no choice, he had to move on, or he would die. Josephine's survival and wellbeing depended on him entirely and somehow his depended on her. Taking care of her was giving him a purpose to live. He had to make amend for what he did to her, even if it was not intentionally. _It's my fault if she is blind._ He repeated himself over and over again as another part of him told him he was a true monster and that he should leave her to her own fate, he just could not listen to that voice.

-"Erik?" Josephine's voice came from the doorway, bringing him from his thought. "Are you here?"

-"Yes, come in." He answered, clearing his throat, noticing a slight wetness on his bare cheek. "Do you have questions?"

He wondered why she was there, he gave her homework only an hour ago. Surely she wasn't done yet, it was impossible, or so he thought.

-"I do not have questions." She said, then hesitated a moment. "I think I know the message by heart."

-"Really?" Erik frowned, she could not be _that_ fast." Then recite it to me."

Josephine swallowed hard, nervous as can be and after a few deep breaths and a moment more, she began.

**_Josephin_**_e,_  
**_T_**_his is ho**w** **y**o**u** wi**l**l be **ab**le to **r**ea**d f**ro**m** now on.  
E**v**ery wee**k**, in the mornin**g**, I shall test you.  
I reali**z**e I ask a lot, but you are **c**apable.  
Don't doubt your **q**ualities. Do your e**x**ercises and all will go well. _

_Erik _

Erik could not believe it! She managed to learn this difficult _language_ in a little les than an hour. At this rate, she would not stay long under his roof. The thought of letting her go made him sick in his stomach, he could not understand why at first and then he realized it was because he feared to be alone again.

-"Do you think it, monsieur?" Josephine asked a moment after she was done reading

-"What do you mean?" Erik frowned again, his mind still clouded by the painful thoughts of loneliness

-"Do you really think I am _capable_?" She whispered timidly

Rising from his seat in front of the piano, Erik went to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it just enough to weight his word, which was; _absolutely_.


	13. Idea

Good Day to you dear readers:D

Okay this chapter is short, but hey, I hope you will like it anyway. "winks" Let me know if you enjoyed in a review, that would make me real happy:D

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 13 **

**Idea **

In the following days, Josephine made better acquaintance with Monsieur Louis Braille's ingenious technique. Erik had given her a book, a novel actually. It had been hard to find but Erik fell on a small library that had a few things in Braille. Josephine struggled for a while, but soon, she was able to read the first three chapters in a little less than a week. Yes she was slow, but she was a beginner after all. Soon enough, reading with her fingers would become a second nature, it would just take her time.

Erik observed Josephine without her knowing for hours. He liked to see how hard she worked, how concentrated she was and how seriously she was taking the whole process. She really was something.

One month had passed since the Phantom and the usherette met. Erik liked Josephine's presence in his home, even though she was the silent kind, anyway, he was too. She was not lazy, quite the contrary actually and it would come to help for his plans for her. Now, she knew how to read Braille and soon, she would also _read_ a keyboard.

While Josephine was learning Braille, Erik had bought another piano for her and had it delivered early in the morning, when he knew she would still be asleep. Carefully, he glued the _names_ of each note in Braille on the keys. He truly hoped it would work. He knew she had good hearing and he prayed it would serve her to learn music. If she studied hard enough, she would make it, he did not have much doubt. She was strong willed and persevered in every work he had given to her.

All Erik needed to do now, was ask Josephine if she was ready to work some more, if she still wanted his helps in making her autonomous. Music was his way to keep her close to him for a while more. He could not help but dread the day when she would leave his home to go on with her own life. _Loneliness…_ What a painful word…


	14. Learning

Hello readers!

I know I know, another short chapter. It's mostly because I'm working on something and well, short chapter is all I can give. Better than nothing, no? There is nothing I hate more than wait months after a new chapters... ... ... days, okay I manage but weeks, I have problems, and months... grrrr I just can't! lol

Okay, sorry about this,

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 14 **

**Learning **

Erik asked Josephine to come with him to the music room, where he made her sit on her new piano's bench. He then asked her to touch the keys of the said piano before her and she did, gasping when she felt the now well known Braille writing.

_Do Ré Mi Fa Sol La Si Do _

Those were notes, written in the only language she could read and she frowned. Did he plan on teaching her music? Surely, learning a music sheet would be as complicated as it would to write it down. But would Braille's method work with music? She doubted it. At least, she would try, as not to look too ungrateful. This man had done so much for her already, she could not deny this to him. If he wanted to teach her, whatever it was, she would try and learn.

-"It might take you long, but we will make it, together." Erik said after a while

Josephine kept studying the keyboard, without actually pressing on any key. She was nervous. What if she was not capable of this, what if she missed the notes or would not understand his explanations? Her head was filled with; _What ifs. _

­-"Do not be so nervous, Josephine, I am sure you will do fine. At least, let's give it a try."

The young woman nodded and he showed her the basic scales. She found it rather easy and tried, under Erik's supervision. Her fingers were a bit clumsy, but it would only be a matter of time and practice to make them good. Erik understood something about Josephine, when she set her mind, she could move mountains.


	15. Music

Hello!

This chapter is a little longer than the previous one... a little... I hope you will enjoy it.

Kaya

**Chapter 15 **

**Music **

Hours and hours of courses and practices and Erik was quite happy with Josephine's progress. She could already play a few simple melodies. He was impressed with her memory. She would listen carefully to him while playing, then try to play the same melody on her own keyboard. Doing as she did, was not given to everyone. Playing by ear only, was a rare gift. She did learn the scores he transposed in Braille but it was far less effective.

Erik found it so hard to believe that she had been a mere usherette for years. She was intelligent and learned quickly. How was it that she remained so low in the social scale? Though, it could have been worst, she could have been forced to serve in the house of an old pervert… This thought made him laugh in the dark of his room. She _was _in an older man's house, doing his bidding, even though it was for her own good.

Days, if not a few weeks after they began, Erik lay restlessly on his bed, staring at the ceiling, while waiting for sleep to finally come to him. He was cut short in his decision to take something to calm his nerves, by one of the piano from the music room, playing something he had never heard before. Placing his mask back onto his face, he followed the strange and unknown area.

When he entered the third room down the corridor to his right, Erik found Josephine leaning over the keyboard, playing with what he could only describe as; _passion. _He felt a surge of pride for her and he came closer to her, but she stopped playing at this moment.

-"Erik…?"

-"I did not mean to interrupt you." He said softly. "Please, continue."

Nodding, Josephine resumed where she left. Erik sat down at his own piano to accompany her. She smiled as she ended her melody with a deep content sigh.

-"I am sorry if I woke you, but I had this song in my head and I needed to know if I could play it and…"

-"You did not wake me." He chuckled, interrupting her rambling. "Where did you learn that area?"

-"No…nowhere…"

-"Are you telling me…you composed this?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded, taking him aback. "When?"

-"Hmm, during supper…" She gulped as thought she had done something wrong. "I dropped my fork and it made a sound and then music notes began gathering in my head…it kept me awake…"

Erik was looking at her, eyes wide. She was born to do great things and fate decided to curse her exactly like him, well… almost, it was a question of point of view. Opening the bench under him, Erik quickly retrieved some paper, a quill and an inkwell, then pulled a chair and sat beside Josephine.

-"Do you give me permission to write down your music?" He demanded, hoping he would not have to beg

-"Monsieur, it is not…"

-"_Not_ what? Good enough?" He laughed when she nodded, then knelt before her, taking hold of both her hands. "Josephine, my dear, you are _very_ talented, gifted and this, only after a few weeks. I simply cannot believe how special you are!"

Erik shut his mouth when he saw her blush, but what he said was the truth. He was privileged and he only hoped now, that she would want to stay with him for a while longer…

* * *

**AN; **I'm not sure if what I wrote in that chapter made any sense, so forgive me if it does not... :) 


	16. Observation

Hello fellow Phans!. :)

I don't have much to say today, besides that if you want to read very good phics, go and see those written by my good friend _Lorien Urbani. _Her link to her profile is in mine, under _Favorite Authors. _:)

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 16 **

**Observation **

In the following days, after Erik discovered Josephine's _new_ talent, he took over himself to teach her how to write. It was simpler then the young woman thought it would be. She needed three things to write. First; a sheet of paper, that was obvious as was the second tool, being a pencil. She could not use a quill, or it could make a mess of ink. Third and last tool, a ruler. It was a chance Josephine knew how to write before she was blind, because it would have been much more complicated for Erik to teach her how to read and now how to write.

Now they came to how it worked, but first, they sat in Erik's study. He laid a blank sheet of paper in front of Josephine as she took place behind his desk. For once, he did not tell her where everything was, he actually took her hands to show her. He gave her the pencil in the right hand, the ruler in the other. Placing the ruler on the paper, about two inches from the top, Erik told Josephine it was her guide for the pencil, so she could write in a straight line.

That morning, she worked for three hours, until Erik told her it was time for lunch, forcing her to take a break. After that, she returned to his study and worked some more. Josephine hated the fact that she could not read what she was writing, but Erik assured her he would teach her how to write in Braille soon. For now, this would permit her to write down notes or letters and even music, in a rudimentary way.

Erik was guiding her by reading her every word, giving her advices. At first, her writing was askew and clumsy, but as the hours passed, it became more accurate and soft. He liked watching her as she worked. Her eyes, even though they were inefficient, were opened and had a tendency to narrow when she was concentrating. Sometimes, she even winkled her nose and he found it completely adorable.

Never had Erik met anyone so determined. He frowned as he suddenly thought about Christine. How many times he scowled and yelled at her for not listening, when he was teaching her? But then, she was no more than a child, he realized that now, while Josephine was more mature, even if she was only about twenty years old. She could have been so much more than an usherette with her talent. She could have had become the manager, even though this _world _was reserved to men.

Josephine was old enough to marry, but she remained an usherette. That thought made him angry, but was it because she was still single, or because he hated the thought of her with another man? Erik frowned at his confusion and chose to ignore it when he noticed Josephine had stopped working, staring at nothing in his way.

-"What is it that you want to ask, Erik?"


	17. Questioning

Hello readerz!

What's up? Sorry today's another short chapter, but next one should be longer...maybe... lol Hope you still like this story. Oh and don't forget to review. :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 17 **

**Questioning **

-"What is it that you want to ask, Erik?" Josephine asked calmly

Erik was completely taken aback. Could her broken eyes see through ones soul? He almost chuckled at the thought, but he did want to ask her a few questions, mostly about her past. Before he felt ready to ask away, he told her it was time to think about tonight's meal and that she could come with him to the kitchen, if she felt like helping. He told her it could be part of her learning. She did need to go through the simplest tasks, beside reading and writing.

He walked her around in the kitchen, showing her everything important and also where _dangerous _things were, like the oven and the knives. Erik then asked her if she wanted to try to cut the vegetables for the stew and she nodded without hesitation. Once she figured out the best way to old the knife and how to cut the carrot and not her fingers, she began. After a moment though, half way through the carrot basket actually, Josephine laid her knife aside and sat down on a stool by the counter, then sighed.

-"So, you do have something to ask, don't you?" She stated simply

Erik stopped what he was doing and came to sit beside her. Dinner could wait a moment, he needed to know who Josephine was, so he asked away.

-"I am no on, a mere usherette, that is all." She whispered

-"I know you were an usherette, what I want to know is why? You are intelligent, talented and what can I say, a pure genius."

His words surprised her, but she showed no reaction. She remained silent for a few instants, her broken eyes fixed upon her lap as she folded her hands on her apron.

-"You really want to know do you?"

-"You owe me this, don't you think?"

Josephine sighed, gathering her thoughts, old memories and courage. Her past was nothing extraordinary, but to think about it was difficult. After all Erik did for her, she did owe him a lot, her life even.

-"Alright…" She mumbled


	18. Answers

Hello Readers!!!

Today you have a longer chapter:D And I really hope you will like it!

Enjoy, and don't forget to review 'cause this chappy is quite important, to me at least. ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 18 **

**Answers **

Erik led Josephine into the living room, so they could talk more comfortably. They sat down on the couch side by side and he waited silently until she was ready to finally tell him her story.

-"My family was very poor." She began calmly. "My mother was doing some rich widow's laundry, while my father worked at the national library and archives in the cleaning staff. Father would bring me there often, hiding me in some closet where they exposed books to be repaired or restored. This was my school. I learned reading in a candlelit closet."

_So she learned to read on her own? Exactly like me. _Erik thought, eyes wide. She had her parents, but she was alone at the same time…

-"One day though, as I read in _my _closet a book about geography, I found quite odd to be there for much longer than usual. Father did not come to take me back home after his shift was over. I was found the next morning when the old librarian came to fetch a few books. He literally _yanked_ me out of the closet, asking me who I was and what I was doing there. With fear, I told him I was Gaston Tousignant's daughter and the man looked at me with what I felt was disgust."

Erik watched her as his heart tightened in his chest. A single tear fell down Josephine's whitening cheek. He did not know what was coming next, but did not ask, patiently waiting for her to continue, giving her all the time she needed.

-"The librarian told me that my father left the establishment, that he had been fired. After that, without saying anything else about my father, he ordered me to go or he would call for the gendarmes." Josephine continued lowly. "I went back home, only to find it empty. My parents were gone and so were most of their belongings. It was about an hour later that the landlord came in and told me my parents were five weeks late to pay him and that I had to go."

Josephine's throat was painfully tight and it was a wonder that she managed to continue her story. Erik revealed to be quite a good listener while she poured her heart, which he himself would have never thought. He was not usually this patient with other human beings. But with Josephine, everything was so different…

-"I had no where to go and I naively wanted to find my parents, to know what was going on. So I went to my mother's employer, who told me that my mother owed her lots of money, which I now had to repay. Being her daughter I was now the _owner_ of her depts." She sighed. "I asked her if she knew where my parents were, but she did not know. She told me my father used to play cards most of his time, while he was supposed to work at the library and lost all the little money he had. So I figured they fled people to whom they owed money, leaving me behind. I think it was because I was another mouth to feed and they did not want me in their way…"

Erik frowned, finding her words terribly painful to hear. He said nothing though. He only came closer to his young friend to comfort her the best he could by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Yes, now he considered her as a friend, he found that she was worthy of her trust. But was she just a friend…?

-"The old widow found me some work, saying she did not want me under her roof and that is when I began to work as an usherette in an opera house called _La Bourgogne._ I was only eight at the time and I worked there for almost ten years. Long gone were the days when I could read all I wanted. I was an usherette and I had no time for dreams or anything pleasant. I would open the boxes, clean them and locked them until night came then open them again for the customers and clean them after every representation to finally lock them one last time. I lost my job there when the place closed its doors. The management helped me find another opera house that needed a new usherette and that is how I came to the _Populaire_…"

-"And what about the old widow?" Erik asked before he could help it

-"I paid my mother's dept about seven years after I began working at _La Bourgogne_." Josephine said with a frown. "After that I did not see the point in finding another work than. I was good at this one and it gave me all I needed. A roof over my head and a warm meal every night. As for the old widow, I did not see her since I repaid her."

This story made Erik sad too as he saw tears forming in Josephine's broken eyes and he found himself even prouder of her. She had lost all that was dear to her, was cruelly abandoned because of her parents' irresponsibility. She had lost her childhood, forced to work to survive. Many young girls had to work in worst conditions than Josephine, but he felt this was different. She could have been something more than a damn usherette, not that this work was not honorable, it was better than many jobs, but she had so many abilities… If he had been at the place of the old widow, he would have taken her under his wings, much like he did in the passed few months.

-"I don't even know if my parents are still alive." She whispered brokenly. "And if they were, what could I tell them…?"

This was not a question Erik could answer. He knew what _he _would tell them. To go to hell and leave Josephine in peace, they did her enough wrong as it was! But of course, he said nothing of the sort to the young woman beside him. In a low voice, he told Josephine he had the meal in hands, that she could take some rest before dinner was served. To his surprise, she accepted and he went back to the kitchen, musing about the story she told him.

* * *

**AN; **by the way, _La Bourgogne _does not exist and if it does, well, it's a coincidence, I did not know about it. ;)

* * *


	19. Thinking

Hello readers!

I began the Sequel to my phanphic _Attempt to move on_, last night, for those who might be interested. Okay I have been under a lot of stress and it's far from being finished, the stress I mean, so maybe there will be a few mistakes more in that chapter, I hope not. So, forgive me, hope you'll understand.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 19 **

**Thinking **

Deep in thoughts, Erik prepared their meal, thanks to his abilities to do many things at the same time. When Josephine began telling him about her story, he thought at first it was a classical case of a child being forced to word to provide for her family, but it was not it, not entirely at least. She had to survive and repair the wrong her parents did to some rich widow.

She should have studied in the best schools, taught by the best instructors and teachers. BE properly tutored. Damned be the money and men's will to keep women ignorant. It surely was not what Erik wanted. It had been his wish for Christine to do great things, but all she could do was dance and sing, that, he learned far too late. And now was Josephine. She was so intelligent, it was…refreshing. All he wanted, was to give her all of his knowledge. She was a fast learner and loved to learn about new things, why not exploit her talent to help her make her way in life?

Erik knew she was a great composer or would be very soon. But if music was not the path she wanted to follow, he would give Josephine all the tools she needed to have a good life in society. This actually made him stop in his thinking, forgetting a moment about the boiling stew resting on the stove.

_Society? Why should I _give _her back to this _world_? What that so called _civilized _society had ever done for her, for us? People condemned me to be a monster, a mere ghost lurking in the very shadows hiding _my _Josephine's capacities! _

Erik's outburst was a silent one, pacing the kitchen back and forth, fists opening and closing as though they were aching to hit into something hard. Josephine was too rare a treasure not to be secured. If she had been a princess and he a dragon, he would have locked her in the highest tower of his castle.

_I will keep her safe! I will give her all she needs, provide her with all that I am._ Erik decided. Yes, he was afraid of being rejected once more, but she was not Christine, far from it. He did not kill for Josephine, did not manipulated her with childish stories about angels. She was there, accepting all he was giving her, never asking for anything. And she was giving him much in return, more than Christine was able to.

_Her presence!_


	20. Secrets

Hello readers,

another short chapter today. I'm in a weird mood. : My head is in the clouds with many new ideas, unfortunately for you, not for fics. ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 20 **

**Secrets **

Erik was carrying a tray with their supper to the living room, where he found Josephine, sitting on the couch, her head leaning in an awkward angle. He knew she had fallen asleep after their conversation. She slept, as though there was nothing to worry about and Erik liked that. It meant she felt safe and trusted her surroundings even though she could not see a thing.

Setting the tray on the coffee table, Erik knelt before Josephine, watching her a moment, but she stirred and opened her blind eyes, blinking as though she had suddenly forgotten she could not see. She sat up and grumbled, passing a hand behind her sore neck.

-"You should have told me dinner was served." She mumbled, then yawned

Erik liked it that she knew, with only the help of her keen senses, that he was there with their meal. He sat beside the young woman and made her turn her back to him, so he could massage her neck to sooth the soreness. It was unbelievably stiff, no matter why it hurt.

-"You needed to rest a moment." He said and she nodded. "Besides, you looked too peaceful and I did not have the heart to wake you."

-"I don't know why, but it helped me to speak about my past. I never talked about it to anyone before." She said thoughtfully. "Erik, will you tell me more about yourself?"

_No!_ He wanted to shout at her, but refrained from doing so. Instead, he let go of her shoulders and neck and informed her that their food would grow cold if they did not eat now. Josephine secretly understood that his past was a _taboo _subject and left it at that. She felt that he too went through a lot and to her contrary, he did not accepted it very well. Maybe, someday he would talk to her about _it_. But not today, she would not ask.

They ate without a word and Erik retired in his music room as soon as he was done. Josephine on her side decided to try to wash the dishes herself. It revealed to be quite an adventure to get everything in the kitchen without breaking anything, including one of her limb as she walked through the house. But at the end, she managed to do all the chores she wanted. She cleaned the kitchen, as much as she could clean without seeing a thing and put the now clean silver and china on the counter. The cupboard was too high for her to reach without breaking her neck and she could not remember where the silver was going. That was the first time her memory failed her, but it did not matter. It's not as if the silver drawer was very important, like the emplacement of her bed or the doors…

She went to sleep early that night, not hearing from Erik since he left to compose. She did not really mind his absence, it gave her time to think a bit more about all that happened that day. Their conversation and his reaction when she mentioned his past. What made him suffer that way? What did he have to hide?


	21. Courage

Bonjour!. :)

Okay, mini-chappy today, again I know... I did not have time to write more for this chapter, I'm a bit excited and nervous for something I will have to do later today... but that's my private life. lol

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 21 **

**Courage **

Winter was slowly freezing the rose garden around Erik Legrand's property. _Legrand_, the Phantom liked his new name. He laughed at how easy it had been to fashion himself a new identity, what miracles you could do when you had the right papers. He was practically a new man! Everything was new in his life. Just the fact to wake up in a sunlit bedroom, was totally different from anything he ever knew.

Though, something could come back the way it was before Josephine entered his life. If he let her go, as he promised once she was mended and educated, he would find himself all alone once more. Then, even if the sun bathed his deformed face as he woke up, he would only see darkness surrounding him. She had become his light.

That night, Erik decided to talk to his young roommate. At the moment, Josephine was reading one of her new book. He had received three from a library in Belgium. He had written to the owner and joined one hundred francs to his note. She liked reading and he liked buying her book. She was a very fast reader, it was a wonder to see her move her fingers across the white slightly yellow pages and see her face react to what her fingers were reading.

It had already been six months since had passed since Josephine entered Erik's life. By now, she had a library of ten books in Braille and had more than twenty compositions on her own. He was very proud of her and he knew she was ready to face the world by herself, but he did not want her to go. He was terrified by the mere idea of being left in this huge house on his own. He had been a solitary man all his life, much against his will. He had wanted it to change long ago, but Christine had brutally changed his plans. Josephine was not as cruel as La Daaé, he knew this. She was a woman, not a teenager. She was strong and would not be manipulated into something she did not want. Josephine truly was the complete opposite of Christine.

Taking his courage into a solid grip, Erik headed towards the young woman's bedchamber. Tonight, he was taking his future in hands. Tonight, he was asking Josephine to stay with him.


	22. Home

Hello readers!

I'm updating today mostly because I know tomorrow I won't feel like it. I'll have a busy day and well, I want you to have your chapter:D This new chappy is longer than the previous one and I truly hope you will be happy with it. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 22**

**Home**

Josephine was reading in her bedroom by the hearth, more for its heat then the light… _Les Trois Mousquetaires_, by Alexendre Dumas. She was at the passage when D'Artagnan fights Rochefort, a very intense chapter indeed. If only she could make her fingers _read_ faster… She was about to know who was winning that dual to death, when her reading was interrupted with a knock on the door.

-"Come in." She sighed, placing her huge book on her lap. "Good evening Erik."

-"_Bonsoir_, Josephine." He answered softly. "Would you care for a cup of tea, in the sitting room?"

-"Your voice sounds different tonight…" She noticed with a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

Erik came closer to her and touched her shoulder lightly, then took the heavy book from her lap, placing it on the nightstand. He saw that she was almost finished from the bookmark and he smiled. _At the rate she _eats_ her books, she will ruin me._

-"Nothing is wrong, my dear, I only wish to have a talk with you."

Josephine nodded and rose on her feet, suddenly feeling Erik's hand taking hers, before linking their arms. He did not do that often, if ever, it puzzled the young woman, but she said noting. They walked in silence towards the sitting room. Josephine could smell cinnamon brioches and she began salivating, wondering if Erik made them himself. _I'm sure he did, he is such a great cook_. But, why would he do something special today, she had no idea.

-"It smells very good." She smiled, ignoring her previous thought

-"Thank you. I thought you might like it."

They sat by the hearth and Erik carefully handed her a cup of Darjeeling tea and then a warm brioche. She took a bite of it and was unable to repress a loud moan. It was just so good, it melted in her mouth in an explosion of flavor. Erik's smile widened, but then sobered when he remembered he wanted to talk to her, about something he found _very_ important. He sat across from her and let out a shaky breath.

-"Do you remember when I told you I would keep you in my home, until you were ready to be on your own?" Erik asked, nervousness obvious in his voice

Josephine bowed her head, forgetting about her cinnamon treat and nodded sadly. Oh yes, she remembered, all too well. Back then, she had wished to mend quickly, but now she liked being here. Her teacher was not as harsh as he used to be and taught her a lot more than she would have ever hoped for. She owed him…well, her life.

Erik took the cup from her hands and knelt before her. He did not need to touch her, he knew she could feel his closeness.

-"If you wish, you can stay here." He said softly. "Dear Josephine, my house is big enough for two and we are good friend, are we not?"

-"Yes, but…"

-"But what? Do you have somewhere else to go?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Then what?"

-"I…I thought you would want to be alone in your home… I mean…I'm a bother…"

-"You could never be that." He laughed, then continued in a sadder tone. "Loneliness is what I dread most. I have been alone the major part of my life and I can't bear more longer. I enjoy your presence here, our conversations, our complicity, everything."

-"Maybe it is not…convenient, proper."

-"Who cares? You have been here half a year already. If it was bothering anyone, I guess we would have heard about it."

Josephine laughed, knowing Erik had a point here. A friendship between a man and a woman surely was not something one could see everyday or would be considered proper for that matter, but it might work, it did for the past six months, why not longer? It was a big decision to take, but easy at the same time.

-"So you want me to stay here, with you?" She asked, to make sure she understood him perfectly

-"Yes." He breathed. "I will make more room for you, put another desk in the study and…"

-"You don't have to change anything Erik, I already feel I am at home, because of you."


	23. Phantom

Hello readers!

I'm a bit in a hurry right now. lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 23**

**Phantom**

After accepting to live with Erik, Josephine began thinking about how much her life changed. Yes, she was blind and most likely for the rest of her life, but oddly, she was happier than she had been in years. She owed Erik everything she had now. If not of him, she would have dies on that terrible night. And now, here she was, living in a big house, learning music and reading Braille books. Here, her intelligence meant something and not only for herself. Here, everything she was, had a sense, had its place.

-"Josephine?" Erik's voice brought her back on Earth.

-"Yes?" She answered

Erik smirked. They had been sitting at the dining table for more than an hour after they finished eating. Josephine had emptied her plate before he did, but she lost herself in her thoughts instead of leaving, Erik could tell. He wondered if she had second thoughts about accepting to live with him.

-"What is on your mind, my dear?" He asked, sipping at his glass of wine

-"Oh, hmm, I was just wondering…what would have happened if I had not met you, when the opera house burnt."

Erik froze for a moment and decided to pour himself another glass of wine, he needed it. He said nothing, only observed her as she took her glass of water.

-"I've always wondered, where I was when you found me, I think I was in the cellars and how I ended down there is beyond me…but… how was it that you were there?"

-"I found you, that's what matters most." He answered flatly, wanting to close the topic quickly

-"Yes, of course, but…"

-"That is enough questions!" He stated grumpily, leaving no room for arguments

-"But I _need _to know, Erik." She prodded

His fist fell on the table in the loudest noise Josephine had heard since the fire and her hand automatically flew to her mouth, repressing a shocked sob. Erik sprang on his feet and began pacing the room as though he was a caged lion. His eyes were throwing daggers and he found it regrettable she could not see how angry he was at the moment. _Why did she have to ask those questions? Isn't that enough I saved her?_

-"I saved you, gave you a roof to stay, my knowledge, my _affection_ and its not enough for you is it?" He hissed angrily at her and she recoiled in her chair, shaking

-"Who…who are you…?" She cried, making Erik laugh evilly

She figured it was something bad, since he became angry when she asked. Was it not her right to know in whom house's she was? Now though, he was really scaring her and she truly regretted for a moment to have accepted his proposition to stay.

-"Who I am, you ask?" He said sarcastically. Why, my dear, I am the infamous, all feared, Phantom of the Opera!"


	24. Falling

Hello readers!

I don't know how I manage to update my fics as though I had time to do so, but here's today's update, maybe with a few mistakes, sorry... Oh and sorry for the shortness of this chappy.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 24 **

**Falling **

The Phantom of the opera was there, right in front of Josephine, the one who the stagehands and ballet rats kept talking about with such terrible fright. After the fire, she must have found his lair without knowing it. She remembered the men yelling in the underground, they must have been looking for _him_.

Erik observed her closely. Her breathing had increased, but she was not hysterical as he would have thought at first. She was far too calm though. _She is probably under the shock, yes, that must be it._ He reasoned.

-"Are you not scared, little girl, about what the monster I am might do to you?" He said, just feeling that incredible need to ask her

-"You would have done it already." She mumbled. "You could have left me there to die…"

Once again, Josephine had proved to Erik just how intelligent she really was, but he still was very angry. At her or at himself, he did not know for sure. He wondered if he would have not preferred her yelling and screaming at him, like everyone did before her. What she said was right though, Erik would have never hurt her and she what she said shook him to the core. How could she be so rational in a moment like this, while he was at the complete opposite? He was totally lost.

-"Go to your room." He growled simply. "I need to think."

Josephine nodded numbly and stood on shaky legs. Erik turned his back on her, looking through the large window as she walked away. He stared at nothing in particular for many long minutes, until he was disturbed by a loud thud, as though something rather heavy had tumbled down the staircase… _Holy hell! _

_­_-"JOSEPHINE!!!"


	25. Hurt

Hello readers!

I'm sorry I haven't sent anything in a while, I've been quite sick all week... and I feel ashamed to give you only a short chapter today, hope you will understand...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 25 **

**Hurt **

Josephine woke up very sore, with a headache strong enough to split her skull in two. What happened? She tried to sit up, only to feel white burning pain in her left arm and left foot.

-"Don't move." Erik said to her right. "You're hurt."

That, she figured as much. What she could not understand and absolutely wanted to know, was why she was hurt and in bed, so she asked, before she could help it.

-"You don't remember?" He frowned and she shook her painful head no. "You fell down the stairs. Your left wrist is broken and your left ankle is splinted."

_Oh…_ It was then she remembered what happened, their conversation, if she could call it that, then Erik telling her to go to her bedroom and finally the fall. She felt light headed and quite upset when she began climbing the stairs and her legs gave away, just like that, making her falling all the way down the twenty marble steps.

-"You must stay in this bed as much as possible, for at least three weeks." He said surprisingly softly

-"I-I'm sorry…" She mumbled

-"You don't have to be sorry for anything, mademoiselle." He whispered. "Your state is entirely my fault and I am not only talking about today's accident, but your blindness. I was the one setting fire to the opera house."

-"But you were not the one pushing me into the fire."


	26. Recalling

Hello readers!

Longer chapter than the previous one today. Not that I'm feeling really good, but I "needed" to send a chapter. Wish me luck, I got a french exam tonight... :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 26 **

**Recalling **

Erik looked at Josephine with a frown. Did he dream it or she said she was pushed into the fire? He glared at her, as though he was trying to read her mind, but of course, it was to no avail, so he had to ask. It did not really surprise the young woman that he wanted to know, but she did not want to answer. She did it anyway, even though she did not know much about what really happened that night.

-"When the fire started, I ran to open the boxes and see everyone out." She sighed. "The crowd thickened quickly in the main areas as I went backstage to see if anyone needed help, but people were running everywhere in panic, saying the diva was _taken_."

Stiffening slightly, Erik did his best not to yell out that the whole ordeal was never intended. Yes, he did trick the stage so he would be able to take Christine Daaé with him. And as for the chandelier, it was indeed supposed to crash, to make a diversion, but the device he designed to cut the gas supply, so it would extinguish and not set everything on fire, did not work as he planed.

-"I wanted to take something before I went out with the others." Josephine continued, her unseeing eyes filled with sorrow." But I was taken from my goal and pushed back into the theater. Everything was burning around me and I ran as fast as I could, almost immediately falling where the front row used to be."

-"That is where your legs got injured?" Erik asked softly

-"I suppose." She shrugged, taking a deep breath. "The fire became stronger and I walked painfully to where the fire was not raging yet, backstage. But it changed soon, the props began burning and the curtains as well and they fell on me. I wonder by what miracle my skin and hair did not get burnt…"

-"Yet you are blind." Erik stated bitterly, but Josephine kept on, ignoring his comment

-"My vision began to blur and my eyes were hurting. There was less and less people around me, but I heard someone approach, a woman with a thick accent, she sounded hysterical…"

_That sounds oddly like La Carlotta._Erik smirked, but he remained silent. He was lucky that Josephine could not see him at that moment actually.

-"I tried to call for help, without success and I suddenly someone push me into a hole. I thought it was the orchestra pit, but I kept falling and falling, until I landed on some kind of mattress."

_She must have fallen in the hole in the stage._ Erik thought. If he had made a device for it to close after he and Christine had passed, like he was supposed at first, Josephine would have died on that very night.

-"By then, I could not see and I began to walk and felt the ground going downward. Soon after, you found me…"

Erik knew the story from then on. With the gentlest tone, he told her she should rest and she surprisingly obeyed. He adjusted her blankets and pillows and as though some invisible forces pulled him to her, Erik places a gentle kiss to her forehead.


	27. Kiss

Hello readers!

I think I know why I did not get much reviews for last chapter. I sent it on Thanksgiving day, is that it (for those who comes from the USA at least? Well, we don't celebrate it as much here (in Quebec), and not on the same date. lol So, I hope this one will get more attention. Thanks for the two reviews I got though. ;)

Okay, enjoy! ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 27**

**Kiss**

Erik actually kissed Josephine. On the forehead, but it was a kiss nonetheless. _I kissed her and she did not die. _He thought with a grin. Christine kissed him, twice actually, it was not out of love or even friendship or pity, but fear.

When he kissed Josephine's forehead, Erik knew she was not asleep and it meant a lot to him. She was accepting him, it was how he was taking the fact she did not pull away. With her, his face and his past, were not important. She was not judging him and he had the feeling that even if she was not blind, Josephine would have been the same. If she had ever been shallow, she would have not fought so bravely when she lost sight. Shallow women were usually quite lazy, and this one was far from being so.

A few hours passed, Erik had been thinking quite a bit about Josephine and why she crossed his path. Was it a coincidence, or was it fate? He passed all night thinking and recalling the events since he met the young woman. First thing he knew, was that the sun was waking behind the horizon, Josephine would wake soon.

Erik prepared a light breakfast and took it to her bedroom along with everything he needed to tend to Josephine's injuries. When he entered her bedchamber, she was already awake and trying to sit up.

-"What do you think you are doing, young lady?" his voice boomed into the room, making her start

-"I have cramps in my back and thighs…" She winced, both because of the cramps and her injured limbs. "Oh…it hurts…"

-"Well, it should!" He growled, noticing it was the first time she whined about pain and he chose to be a little gentler with her. "Here, let me help you."

Taking her under the arms and knees, Erik pulled Josephine into a sitting position as carefully as he possibly could. Once she was settled, she was shaking with pain. Erik removed her bandages, put some ointment that was meant to keep her injuries war and wrapped up her ankle and wrist once more. She winced again, more than once actually, but she went courageously through this, as she always had with everything. When he was done, Erik saw that beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and he wiped it gently with a cloth he had brought with him.

-"There." He smiled, even though she could not see him. "Are you a bit hungry, my dear?"

Josephine sighed, then nodded tiredly. She was not really hungry, but the food Erik prepared smelled too good to be spoiled. The Phantom, from what she remembered, was supposed to be some cruel monster, a murderer and a whole bunch of nasty things. Then, if he really was who he _pretended _he was, why was he taking such good care of her?


	28. Realization

Hello readers!

You liked the kiss in last chapter? Maybe you will like this one just as much. :D I'll be waiting for your reviews. ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 28 **

**Realization **

Erik was pacing in the music room, deep in thoughts. He was slowly beginning to understand there was something going on between Josephine and himself. He had…_feelings _for her. Of what nature, he had yet to find out. Was it love? It certainly did not felt the same as it was with Christine. Now that he thought about it, was it even love he had felt for the young diva? _What?! _Did he just question himself about his love for Christine? Did he just place a doubt into his own mind?

Every night, he helped this innocent girl to rise her voice to heaven. They worked sometimes all night long. She would cry but he would not let her until she reached perfection, of exhaustion and when she did, all Erik wanted was to have her to sing _his _composition and no other's. He wanted to cage her like a rare bird so she would sing for him only, her beauty only for his eyes to see, her voice for his ears to admire.

_Where was the love in that?_ Erik frowned as he stopped pacing abruptly. _There was no love… only… obsession and…lust. _Yes, he had lusted over her, because she was pure and molded on what he wanted or rather on what he _thought_ he wanted. He had become addicted to Christine in a matter of months.

Erik realized all these things so suddenly, he felt dizzy. He had lost so much and for what? For a silly girl who could only sing and dance and be beautiful. He lost all these precious years and energy on her because of what? _She was easy to manipulate… the _boy_ figured that out too._ He chuckled. _I chuckled…while thinking about the vicomte?_ His eyes widened, then returned to his pacing, realizing just how much he had changed in so little time.

Josephine, what was he really feeling for her? Erik knew almost everything she was and she was the complete opposite to Christine. For all he knew, she could not sing, being blind she could certainly not dance either. In his eyes, Josephine was a beautiful woman, but she was far more than just that. Josephine was _very_ intelligent and she had such a heart… he could not describe it with words, only in music. _Music… _she_ is the music now. _The music of the light, she had become _his _light.

It was then Erik understood the true nature of his feelings for this wonderful young woman. _I love her_… Yes, it was love, for real this time. It could not be anything else. There was no obsession, no possessiveness or maybe just a little, no lust, only love.


	29. Authoress

Hello everyone:)

This is my last chapter (not last ever don't worry) before Christmas. Not that I will be too busy to write anything, quite the contrary actually, but I want to take this time to rest (the past few days were rougher than I would have ever imagined) and also because people (you my readers) might be too busy to read my fics or at least to busy to review. ;)

So, I wish you a **Merry Christmas** and a **Happy New Year. **In French now; _**Joyeux Noël **et **Bonne Année**!!_

Kaya

**Chapter 29**

**Authoress**

Josephine was writing something in Braille in the study, deep in concentration. She was so into what she was doing, that she did not seem to have noticed Erik's presence in the room and he was quite glad about it. He was observing her patiently, waiting for the right moment to tell her what he wanted to tell. Part of him was begging not to do that mistake, to leave her in her ignorance about his love for her. The other half longed to pour his soul at her feet.

An hour or so later, Josephine let down the needle she was using to emboss Braille characters in the sheet of paper, sighing loudly, contently, as she stretched her back and then her tired fingers. It was quite something to _write_ with a needle. For no apparent reason, she let out a giggle, then rested her head on her hands.

-"Are you going to play the statue for another two hours Erik, or will you sit beside me?" She laughed lightly

Erik's eyes widened with embarrassment as he approached her _very_ slowly, trying to find the right thing to say to explain his presence. How could he excuse himself for watching her the way he did? At least, she did not seem to take the thing badly so he guessed he did not have to be afraid of her reaction.

He cleared his throat one, twice, then looked down at what she had been doing while he was_spying _on her. He was surprised to see the amount of work she did in so little time. There was quite an important pile of paper on the table, all embossed with Braille scripture. No matter why her fingers were tired and needed a stretch.

-"What were you doing?" He asked awkwardly

"Writing!" She grinned. "It's a story for children. I want it to be published someday, for blind kids."

This surprised Erik since Josephine never showed any interest in writing stories before. She was great as a composer, he wondered if she was as good as an authoress. He went to take one of the sheet, but she gave his hand a good though playful slap on his finger, just so it pinched a little, making him gasp as she giggled again.

-"No Erik, only when I'm finished!" She smiled

_She had the most beautiful smile…_ His treacherous hand suddenly forced him to touch her pretty face and it was her turn to gasp, but she did not pull away. _No, I can't!_ Erik thought suddenly, letting go before running from the study, his heart beating painfully in his chest. This was far more than he could bear. He should not have touched her, because now, he wanted _more_, oh so much more…


	30. Reading

Hello everyone:)

After a weekend of rest I'm finally back. I start school tomorrow so I may not be able to send my chapters as often, I will do my best though. :) Hope you will like this new chapter and send me tons of reviews. :D hehe

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 30 **

**Reading**

That night, when he was sure Josephine was asleep, Erik sneaked into her bedroom, as silently as a ghost. He only intended to get his hand on what she wrote that day, at first at least, because once he was inside, he found himself observing the young woman as she slept. She was sleeping soundly, peacefully. He wished he could lie beside her, against her, to feel her warmth invade him, feeling her breathing against the skin of his neck. Erik's fist tightened. He was angry at himself. He could not let his mind wander on such dreams, not again.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Erik decided it was better to look away from this sweet temptation. As quickly as he could, he got his hand on the story Josephine wrote and ran back to his bedroom to read it as fast as possible. He was not as good as her to read Braille, but he was fast enough to make it before sunrise.

Josephine wrote about twenty pages and it was a lot in the little time she used. If it was written in the _conventional _way, it would have made about ten pages, Braille was taking more place and more time. It seemed to be quite a short story and Erik had to remind himself it was a story destined to children. As soon as his bedroom door was closed, he sat on his bed instead of beside the hearth. He did not have to see to read this story, all he needed was his skilled fingers.

The first thing he read was; _untitled, a story by Josephine._ She did not write her last name, oddly. He began reading and when he was finished with the first few lines, he felt very, very angry. It talked about a terrible monster that scarred everyone and everything, even the spiders and snakes. _Was she talking about me?_ He frowned. Of course she was talking about him, but he read on anyway.

_…the girl was scared, but the one whom everyone thought to be a monster, revealed to be a very kind man. He took care of the girl when she was sick… _

Erik's eyes widened and wondered if his fingers were not reading the whole thing wrongly. He passed his fingertips on the embossed dots forming the words again and a thirst time. He had read it right. She really was talking about him, but not in the way he thought at first. He read on, curiosity taking the better of him.

_…After many months, the so called monster everyone feared, turned into the kindest, charming creature and the girl had just realized she had deep feelings for him… _

Erik blinked once, twice, three times before he realized it was tears that made them blurry. Did she truly had feelings for him, or was this story only and only for children? _No, Josephine was not a liar, she would not invented something so important, could she?_ But writing something was it lies? He was terribly confused…


	31. Search

Hello everyone. :)

I know, short chapter again, but it's better than nothing, no? The return to school is going well, it's been three months already and I'm having good notes, so I'm happy. :D Even if I don't have as much time to write... :(

Okay, enough of heart pouring, lol

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 31 **

**Search **

Josephine yawned and stretched as she woke up slowly from her peaceful sleep. She reached for the clock on her nightstand, the one Erik had made for her after they arrived and touched the hands with her fingertips. They showed 9:05 am. _Time to get up, sleepyhead. _She told herself with another yawn. She rose from the bed almost lazily. She wanted nothing else but return under the blankets, but it was already late and she had plans for today.

Josephine put on a robe and carefully went to her dresser. She felt the incredible need to work on her story, to make it better. Running her hands on the furniture, she gasped when she could not find the stack of paper she worked on so hard. She felt around, she even searched the floor. She was absolutely sure she placed it on the dresser the night before. She was always careful about where she put her things, since she could not see, so she was able to find them easily. The windows were closed so it could not be the wind that blew the pages somewhere else.

_Erik…_ It could only be Erik. Josephine was absolutely sure he had her story and knowing how curious he could be, she knew he read it. She did not know if she was angry or embarrassed. She was not ready yet for him to discover about her feelings and it was plainly was she had written in those lines. She was not in love with Erik, not exactly, she did not think so, but she could not tell for sure at the same time. The meaning of the word love was unknown to her, for this kind of love at least. She liked being with him and he was so intelligent…

The door creaked open and Josephine, even though she could not see, turned toward it and she knew she was blushing furiously. Erik moved toward her, not that she could hear him, the man was as silent as a cat, but she felt him getting closer. Erik knelt before Josephine, placing her story in her hands, which had been resting on her lap as she sat on the floor. There was an awkward silence and then, before either of them knew what was going on, Erik kissed her forehead. His lips lingered a moment before they broke contact.

It was silent a moment longer. Either of them wanted to disturb that instant of awkward warmth, even if they were both quite uncomfortable. They did not even thought about talking of the story. It was Erik who had the more courage, finding the right idea to change both their minds.

-"Would you like to go for a walk, with me, so we can have lunch in the gardens?" He asked in a murmur, a bit uncertain

-"I would like that very much." She answered softly, a soft smile grazing her flushed face


	32. Laugh

Hello everyone. :)

I have nothing special to mention today, other than I have no exam at school this week. lol Maybe next week in math, we'll see.

Now, on with the next chapter, hope you'll like it.

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 32 **

**Laugh **

Erik was a bit overwhelmed as he prepared food for their little walk. His domain was large enough to stay there and for Josephine to discover new areas. He just could not wait to be there, with her. There was a secret place, a hideout he had kept to himself since he bought the house. If Christine had come with him as it was supposed to be at first, he would have not even showed it to her. Today though, he decided to share his secret with Josephine. That was showing just how much she counted to him. She would appreciate the true beauty of that place, even if she was blind.

The young woman was in her bedroom, dressing in the fancy dress Erik had given her. It was a piece of clothing a bit more…_complicated_ to put on than her usual dresses. This one had laces instead of eyes and hooks. Now that Erik thought about it, maybe it was not a so good idea to provide her with such garments. But he so wished to see her dressed like one of the noble woman he used to see at the opera house or in the park when he ventured outside.

When it had been more than two hours and she had not come down, Erik decided to check on her and see if everything was alright. As he climbed the stairs, he though he could hear curses coming from her chamber. Erik found it funny to hear such words coming from such a graceful, usually delicate woman. _And from such a beautiful mouth… _He thought with a grin, knocking on her door.

There was no answer, only more curses, so Erik decided to enter anyway. What he saw inside made him burst into the biggest fit of laughter he ever experienced. Josephine had tried to pre-lace her dress. She had chosen to wear her old corset, with the hooks instead of the one with the laces, but the dress was another story entirely. She had tried to slip it over her head and now she was stuck in an impressive amount of the finest navy blue silk.

-"Help!" Came her muffled voice with a hint of annoyance

Holding his ribs, Erik finally stopped laughing, coming to her rescue, trying not to blush and not to embarrass her more than she already was. He made her turn so she had her back to him and he undid the laces. In a matter of seconds, Josephine was _free_. Erik gave her a few moments so she could catch her breath.

Now the young woman was tired and her ankle was hurting badly. She should not have stayed standing for so long on her barely mended foot. Erik saw her distress and made her sit on the bed immediately, to check if her ankle was alright. He warmed his cold hands and massaged her foot, which was a bit swollen from the effort. He was so glad she did not pull away from his touch. This kind of gesture was totally improper for an unmarried couple. And what were they now? Were they even a couple…?

Josephine sighed, Erik's massage felt so very good and the pain dimmed a bit. After a while, too short for her taste, he pulled away and went to finish the laces of her dress. Erik could not help but pass the tips of his fingers on the base of her neck and he felt her shiver, but he could not tell if it was from disgust or pleasure. He could only hope it was not for the first reason… Her skin felt so soft… he had to quickly stop himself from going further, clearing his throat before finally talking, hoping his voice would not come out too husky.

-"Are you still up for the picnic?" He asked softly, barely trusting his own voice

-"Well, I did not get into that dress for nothing." She laughed, breaking the ice somehow and Erik was grateful

-"Alright." Erik said with a smile in his now normal voice, taking Josephine's hand. "Then come."


	33. Willowtree

Hello everyone. :)

I wrote this a bit quickly before going to school. Actually I typed it quickly since it was already written in my notebook. So don't be angry at me if they are tiny mistakes. lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 33 **

**Willow-tree **

Erik felt like giggling as he put on his cloak, hat and a cane. Yes, giggling, that was as much as he had changed in the past few months. He liked having a gentleman look and to know he would have a lovely woman at his arm. Josephine was sitting by the door and it was her turn to be dressed for the outside. He had bought her a nice velvet cloak with black fur stitched on the hems to keep her as warm as possible, it was also quite beautiful. It was not that cold outside, but he would not risk her being sick. Erik also bought her a nice hat, one that would make any woman jealous and what made him happier than spoil her, was that she would be pretty, and for his eyes only.

Josephine was giggling as Erik put the hat on her head and she had to tell him he needed to actually pin it into her hair to make it stay in place. He did not like that idea, scared he would hurt her with the hat pin but she assured him that everything would be fine as long as he was careful. After some ten minutes more, they were finally ready. Erik picked up the basket full of delicious food, his cane and finally the arm of the lovely woman beside him.

They walked slowly down one of the many paths of Erik large property and he was content just with that walk with the woman he came to love so much. He glanced down at Josephine and even though he was used to see her with her eyes closed, it was still awkward to see her walk without her eyes opened and it was even more troubling in broad daylight, he could not explain why. He could not help but admire her beauty and what made her even more beautiful to him, was because she was far more than just a pretty face. She had a mind and a will of her own. He said it time and again, Josephine truly was the most intelligent woman he ever knew.

At last, they arrived at a small bridge which crossed a wide puddle. Erik held Josephine by the arm, gently leading her across. She kept smiling and giggled from time to time as though she was a child playing some game and Erik absolutely loved seeing her like this. She was having fun and so did he.

He leaded her down another path and at the end of it stood a proud willow-tree. Erik took over himself to describe the scene before them to Josephine so she could see it in her mind, even if she did not asked him. He was rewarded with the brightest smile. Erik grabbed a branch of the willow-tree as the wind made it fly by him and he took Josephine's hand so she could touch the branch.

-"It's as though I can fell life running through this tree." She whispered, opening her unseeing eyes

Erik had to smile at that and he knew, when he looked into those lovely eyes, that today was _the _day.


	34. Touches

Hello everyone. :)

Okay, this is super serious here. You_ have_ to read my friend **Lorien Urbani**'s fics. There are just so good, she leaves me breathless with each chapters of each stories every time. She also writes about _Phantom of the Opera _and she has many other talents as an author. :D Once you discover her, you will want more of her work, I'm sure. ;) She writes addicting fics. :D Love you sweetie!

Okay, now about this new chapter, I hope you will like it, of course. And truly hope to receive many reviews. :D (it would make me very happy, today I'm really nervous cause I have a math exam at school and I fear I'm far from being good enough...)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 34**

**Touches**

They sat there for hours it seemed, under the willow-tree, slowly eating what was in their basket. They made small talk, but not much. They were content to just be there, together at such a magic place. Josephine could not see, that was a fact, but she certainly could feel, in many ways. Besides the wonders of nature, she could also feel that Erik was behaving differently. Instead of asking him what was going on, she waited patiently, until he felt ready to speak.

Erik was gathering his strength to talk to Josephine about his feelings and it was then he noticed the fingers of his left hand was entwined with hers. He had not noticed until he moved, but he did not let go. It just felt so right. He could not help himself from taking her small hand to his lips, touching them to it. He heard Josephine take a sharp intake of breath, but she did not pull away, just as she had when he kissed her forehead. He liked that, very much.

-"Josephine…" He sighed

Erik froze when he felt her move her hand, but contrary to what he thought, she did not take it away. She moved her hand so it was resting on his jaw, midway to his neck. Josephine turned he head to him, opening her unseeing eyes. Her fingers felt the mask, making Erik slightly uncomfortable and she felt it, trying not to be hurt be his mistrust.

-"I won't take it off without your permission." She said softly. "I would never do something so disrespectful."

That had the effect of a bolt of lightning into Erik's heart. She really was different from Christine, she was proving it yet again. His heart bled from all the wrong La Daaé did to him and sang at the same time with the all the goods Josephine was doing to him, even unconsciously. Erik closed his eyes as she tenderly caressed the visible part of his face, leaning into her precious touch.

Josephine felt him relax and then she felt his tears against her fingers. Her other hand reached up until she was touching his hair. But then, she thought the feel of it was…strange. It was after a few second she realized he was wearing a wig. Erik was weeping freely now and Josephine had this urge to pull him against her, taking her head on her shoulder before he could protest.

-"Shh…it's alright." She murmured soothingly, her fingers drawing circles on the base of his neck. "I understand now that this image you molded on yourself, the mask…the wig…it the Phantom's. When will I get to meet the _real _Erik?"

Josephine's words chocked Erik as his arms folded themselves around her small frame, hugging her tenderly though shakily, holding on her for dear life. She was so right and it was only then that he realized just how much she really meant to him. But he was not ready yet to show her who he was…

-"Some day soon, I promise." He mumbled

Today was not going to be _the _day after all…


	35. Hands

Hello everyone. :)

I am so tired these days you would not believe it... I haven't had a good night of sleep in something like three weeks now. It's getting tough to focus at school. It worries me. Okay well, enough of that, you get your chapter anyway. lol So be happy. hehehe ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 35 **

**Hands **

On the way home, Josephine's barely healed foot began hurting quite badly. The bandages did not seem to be enough anymore. She did her best to hide her pain from Erik, but alas he was very sensitive to these kinds of things. First thing she knew, was that she was taken off her feet and cradled into Erik's strong arms as a bride would in her husband's. That thought actually made her blush but also made her feel…safe. She surely could not explain that strange feeling it stirred deep into her.

What Josephine did not know, was that Erik was not only concerned about her foot, but also about that feeling having her so close produced into him. She felt _too_ good in his arms. She was warm and smelled like the wind, he could only describe her soft perfume as such. She smelled very good anyway and there was no need to find the right words to describe her scent at the moment.

When they finally reached the house, Erik did not waste time at taking off their cloak and hats. He immediately headed to Josephine's bedroom and then he laid her down on the bed. She winced before she could help it and Erik quickly made her more comfortable. He removed her heavy cloak and his as she removed her hat. Erik then reached for her shoes. The first one was easy to take off, being on the foot which was not hurting, but the other one would not budge, making Josephine cry out when Erik tried to unlace it.

-"I will have to cut your shoe off." He declared after a short moment of thinking

-"Oh no…"

-"I will buy you another pair." He said with a smile in his voice

-"I owe you so much already." She murmured, not only talking about her shoes but everything in general. "How will I ever be able to repay…?"

Erik forgot about her foot a moment, scooting closer to Josephine, his hand coming to rest on her face, pretty much as she had earlier by the willow-tree. It was her turn to shed a few tears, which he brushed away with his thumb in a tender gesture.

-"You owe me nothing, my dove." He whispered

-"_Dove_…?" She smiled shyly

-"Yes, a dove." He answered, blushing furiously under his mask. "A graceful dove, bringing hope each time she spreads her white wings. You owe me absolutely nothing. All I _gave_ you, I did willingly and with great pleasure."

There was a pause and seeing that Josephine was not interrupting him, Erik decided to take it as a good sign. Her lips parted slightly, but she remained totally silent so he thought it was better to continue now that he was finally before the _right _opportunity.

-"Through these past few months, I watched you mature, tough you already were a very intelligent woman." He smiled as his hand kept caressing her face. "I saw every step of your learning. I observed as you were developing new talents."

Erik's free hand found hers and he realized that she was shaking a bit and so did he. They entwined fingers and he took several deep breaths. Josephine opened her broken eyes, darting them towards their joined hands, fixing them even though she could not see a thing. But in her mind, she could. She was picturing the moment perfectly.

-"Josephine, my dove, I hope not sounding too forward…" He gulped. "I am not used speaking my feeling, but today I need to, I think it is time I tell you."

-"T-tell me what, Erik?" She asked nervously

Erik's forehead showed beads of perspiration. This was way harder than he would have ever thought…


	36. Love

Hello everyone. :)

I got 8 reviews for last chapter, I think its a new record! It made me so very happy:D Reviews always makes me happy and I have to admit these days I need them more then ever... Okay,off with the emotions, here's your new chapter.

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 36 **

**Love **

Erik was sweating, his hands were shaking, the rest of him trembling just as much, he even thought he would pass out if he did not remember to breath very soon. He only had three words to say, one short sentence that would change both of their lives forever, but these words seemed to be lost somewhere between his heart and mouth. After more deep breaths than what really was necessary, Erik decided he had let this linger long enough.

-"Just say it Erik." Josephine whispered in the softest voice

-"I love you." He breathed out. "There, I said it!"

Josephine blushed deeply, but could not repress a giggle. Erik was a bit worried about that reaction, though it did not sound as though she was mocking him. He had expected a gasp, or a scream even, but not giggles. At least, she was smiling, not cowering away from him. Her hands tightened around his as though they were holding his heart and after a moment more, she calmed down. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, Erik interrupted her.

-"I-I know it is sudden but…well, I guess I cannot explain it." He sighed. "I have been alone for a long time…"

Erik decided then that she had the right to know a bit about himself and in what circumstances they had crossed paths. He feared to tell her it was because he was in love with another girl, that all this, the fire and the escape, occurred. Calmly, more than he would have thought actually, he explained everything about Christine, his will to make her voice soar to heaven, his desire.

It took him hours. He told Josephine every details including the murders and the madness. He did not want any lies between them and he needed her to know. Erik knew that she might be afraid of him now, knowing what he could be, what he could do, how possessive and violent he could get. But then, he confided how she changed him, his dove. It was easy to say he had changed, but it was the truth.

-"I thought Christine would accept me as I was, be receptive to my love, but her rejection drove me mad." He continued. "But now I know how wrong I was. She was shallow and only a child. Now, even if you do not love me, I will understand, because it would be your choice, made out of pondered thought and not because some _boy_ charmed you. You wont have to choose between some handsome gentleman and an old gargoyle."

Josephine remained completely silent, even her breathing was barely audible. Her eyes were opened and filled with tears, but none fell on her cheeks. Erik took a decision then and if she felt _repulsed_, he would have his answer and leave her be. Taking her right hand in one of his, he removed his mask with the other. He had never let anyone touch him. Christine did, but only to save _her_ viscount.

The young woman held her breath as she felt him raise her hand, fully knowing she would finally get to touch his face. She would know what he looked like. She knew what it meant to him, she could feel his fear. Both her hands reached for his cheeks and Erik let her touch him as she wanted, closing his eyes as she ran her thumbs over his lids. There was no hesitation in her movements, which came as a complete surprise to him.

Deftly, her fingers traced his features. Her heart sank when she felt his tears against her sensitive fingertips. He truly was deformed, not that she doubted his words, but it was not enough to disgust her. It did not made him who he was. He may have done many terrible things in his life, but what he said was true, he had changed. For her, with her. She truly believed redemption was possible, if one really was truthful. She heard no lies in his words and it meant everything to her. It also meant that he trusted her with who he was, which she was sure was never easy for him to give. He was sincere, a rare quality.

-"Erik…?" She murmured

-"Yes?" He answered just as low

-"No more mask, no more phantom." She whispered. "Be just Erik, the man I know I will come to love."


	37. Stars

Hello everyone. :)

Okay I'm in a bit of a rush this morning... But I absolutely wanted to send this chapter!

Enjoy:D

**Chapter 37**

**Stars**

_The man she would come to love…_ Those words were both hopeful and painful to hear. It meant Josephine did not love him…yet. But it also meant that she _would _love him, in time. This was a beginning at least and one that was not so bad now that he thought about it. Erik carefully pulled the young woman into his arms, showing her in the tenderest way just how much this meant to him. She wanted him to be himself, the only problem was that he had absolutely no idea who he really was. He had been the Phantom for so long…

-"I will do my very best, my dove." He whispered against her neck. "I might need you to teach me how to be a better man though."

Josephine's throat tightened, she had deep feelings for this man. She had to admit his past scared her, but maybe she could really help him, with attention and love. He already did so much for her, she certainly could do something in return. She wondered if he would ask her to marry him someday… She blushed, it was still too early for these things, or so she thought, until she felt Erik's lips against her skin. He trailed soft, almost shy kisses from the junction of her shoulder and neck to behind her left hear, making her shiver, but not in a bad way.

Although Josephine had to admit she liked the attention he was giving that spot, she felt it was way too soon for such contacts, not to say it was highly improper for an unmarried couple… She slowly pulled back and gently took his face in her hands, showing him she was not rejecting him. She knew she would have to be careful about whatever she was to do, she would never want him to misinterpreted her meanings. It was very important that he trust her and that she trust him.

-"We must take baby steps in this, Erik." She said softly, caressing both his deformed and perfect cheek, somehow reveling at how different they were under her sensitive fingertips. "We must not rush anything. We are learning together."

Josephine was right, she always was and Erik smiled at her. She could not see him, of course, but she could feel his face stretch as he showed his emotion. It touched her greatly and she returned the smile before biting her lip. Erik saw something he never had before. There were stars in her broken eyes. There was love in them and understanding. Never had he seen anything more beautiful in all his lonely life. He could not be happier at that moment and he leaned forward until their foreheads touched, showing her he understood with a content sigh. They do have to take things slowly…

She was not rejecting him, that in itself was a wonder to Erik. She touched his face without an ounce of hesitation or disgust, she was even curious about it, it seemed, but not in a disrespectful way, far from it actually. And he also had to admit that to know she was taking control of the situation as she was at the moment was a turn on. He knew he would have to learn to be patient, if he ever wished to deserve her. She was unique and intelligent and so very beautiful, both on the inside than the outside. He had to be careful or he would frighten his dove away.

Erik decided then that if Josephine ever decided to return his love, he would make everything in his power to make her happy. They would discover new things together, go to places he always dreamt of, taste different food, drink exotic wines and nectars. He wanted to share as many new things with her as possible and he absolutely knew she would be with him all the way. This was how he wanted their future to be, doing things with the woman he loved.

* * *

**AN;** Should I change the rating to **M**? Not that there would be any anatomy lessons, but if they are cuddling and touching a bit... ...  



	38. Early

Hello everyone. :)

Ready for some magic? lol. What, I find this chapter cute and romantic...in a way. Okay I'll let you discover it by yourselves. ;)

Oh, by the way, I now have a photobucket account so you can see my drawings and manips. :) It is in my profile on the HOMEPAGE link. :) Hope you will take a look. :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 38**

**Early**

Erik went to bed quite spent that night after he revealed his feelings to Josephine. They both retired early, the day had been rich with emotions. For the first night ever, Erik found sleep quickly and peacefully. He always feared sleeping, ever since he was a child and so he had learned at an early age to need very little sleep. Now though, he could imagine himself sleeping all night long and many, many times with Josephine in his arms. Yes, this thought was comforting and most welcome.

Unknown to Erik, Josephine was going pretty much through the same range of thoughts. She had slept relatively well since she learned to trust her host, yet she still felt scared at times whenever she would wake up in the middle of the night. Waking without being able to see where you are can be quite panicking when you are still disoriented by the sleep. Tonight though, it was different. Sleep came easily to Josephine and she slept without waking once.

The next morning, Josephine woke up early. She searched the house for Erik and since she could not hear or feel him anywhere, she presumed he was still in bed and fast asleep. It was the first time she woke up before he did. She tiptoed downstairs and then went into the kitchen. Josephine gathered her courage, then the supply she would need. She intended to prepare breakfast. It was the first time since she was blind that she ventured into the kitchen for something else than eat. She would cook this time and it was a bit frightening to tell the truth.

She chose to choose something not too complicated and the easiest recipe she knew were _crêpes_. She just felt that Erik would love her pancakes, if she managed to do them right. She found where the flour, sugar, milk and eggs were. She actually had to taste the flour and sugar to make she had the right things in hands and not salt or baking powder. The sugar could pass, but she could not repress a shudder at the taste of flour. At least she did not have to taste the two other things she found…

Josephine mixed the ingredients and then went on her search for some vanilla essence. It took her time to find it and once she did, thank god, she did not have to taste it, smelling it was revealing enough. After a few drops of vanilla, the dough was perfect and ready to be baked. It smelled wonderful and it was not even on the fire yet. She could not help but be nervous and terribly anxious now. She hoped she would not make too much of a mess and that Erik would be happy.

A sweet, rich and soft smell reached Erik's nostrils, slowly waking him. He smiled, thinking he was dreaming, though, dreaming of food was very far from him. His eyes snapped open and he frowned when he realized he was not asleep anymore. _Who is cooking?_ In this house, _he_ was the cook! As sleep completely subsided from his mind, he realized what was happening. Josephine was cooking breakfast!

Erik put on his robe, hesitantly leaving his mask behind him, remembering about what Josephine ask. _Be yourself, Erik. _Slowly, he made he way through the house towards the kitchen. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw Josephine. She had flour on her nose and in her hair, but she looked wonderful at doing something so…_normal_. He did not dare disturb her, just because he did not want to startle her and have her get burned. So, he watched and noticed she was counting something. He soon understood that she was counting the seconds it took for whatever she was cooking to be cooked to perfection.

-"Could you cut some fruits, please?" Josephine asked suddenly

Erik smiled to himself. Again, she noticed his presence. She really was special and he loved that.


	39. Breakfast

Hello everyone. :)

About last chapter, Josephine really was making _crepes_ and not pancakes. Sorry it was confusing. :D Oh and for those who does not know yet; I have a Deviant Art account! For those who knew...sorry to be so annoying, I'm just happy I have somewhere to put my work online...wow that was badly phrased...

On with the chapter before I say something stupid (like I love you... ...) okay that was a song and I have it in my head now...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 39**

**Breakfast**

Josephine was more than happy with all the compliments Erik made throughout their breakfast. She had been surprised when he entered the kitchen while she was cooking and she liked it when he said nothing, just letting her do what she absolutely wanted to do alone. As much as she needed to do this on her own, she did wanted his help, just to feel that they were doing something together and see if he would.

Now that they were finished, Erik insisted he cleaned the dishes, but Josephine had to come with him, if only to keep him company. He liked everything that had happened since he woke up that morning. All this felt very…_homely_. He so wanted every morning to be like this one, peaceful and perfect. It was not the fact that Josephine prepared breakfast, it was the fact that she did it for them, not only to prove herself.

Erik wondered if this was what married life was like. He always thought it was something like that. A husband would buy presents to his wife, not necessarily big things, just things to make her smile and tell her she was important to him. A husband would take out his wife for walks or take her to restaurants on Sundays. This he had yet to do though. Enjoying a simple meal with the woman he loved…yes, he could get used to all these things easily.

Josephine was having pretty much the same thoughts, only from the wife's point of view. She wondered if this was what married women were supposed to do. She knew that was what she wanted to do anyway. Josephine wanted to take care of Erik, just like she did today. It felt good…

Being tired not to do anything, Erik had made Josephine sit at the counter, she rose on her feet, the pain shooting in her ankle brutally reminding her she was still mending and she fell back on the chair.

-"You will remain sitting or I shall chain you to your chair." He growled playfully, though she did not know he was actually half serious

When Erik was done with the dishes, he went back to Josephine to see to her injured foot. She sucked in a breath which sounded like she was in more pain than she would admit, when he placed his fingers on the ridge of her ankle. It felt cold to the touch, he did not like that one bit. Without even asking, he began massaging her foot gently to draw blood back into it.

-"If you keep walking on it, it will never mend." He frowned

Josephine nodded, having absolutely no good excuse for not taking care of herself. She had to admit she had forgotten about her foot, her only goal this morning had been to make Erik's breakfast, nothing had mattered other than that. She winced again when he hit a particularly sore spot, but calmed a bit when his fingertips traveled up to her calf.

Erik reveled at the feeling of her soft skin and he found that making the pain go away with a massage was a good enough reason to touch her in such an inappropriate way. Even if he so wanted to go a bit further up Josephine's leg, Erik managed not to, only god knows how…

-"Erik…?" She murmured

-"Yes, my dove?" He answered her call with a husky voice

-"My calf doesn't hurt." She giggled. "But you know what?"

-"What?" He blushed

-"I don't mind the massage…" She grinned and it was her turn to blush the deepest shade of red imaginable

Erik had to smile at that comment and at the look she had on her face. Even though she did not discourage his unconscious seduction attempt, he knew he had to stop or he might go way too far. His hand trailed back down to her foot and since it had become warm again he let go. Before Josephine could move, Erik scooped her up into his arms, bringing her back upstairs and to her bedroom.

-"Now, you will stay in bed until I say your foot has healed properly." He said firmly but gently. "I shall pamper for a while until you are better."

* * *

**AN: **Is it smooth enough to remain in the T rated section? 


	40. Slave

Hello everyone. :)

Know what? I won a writing contest! It was a provincial contest and they chose 50 people in the entire province (Province of Quebec is huge by the way) and I'm one of the 50:D I'm super happy but that's not all, the story I sent will be published in a book, a real book, lol. And I won 50$, not much...but I don't care, I'll be in a book for the first time:D The first price was 300$ so I guess I'm not too far behind, maybe fourth of fifth, they surely wouldn't give 50$ to everyone, it's just a small contest... whatever, I don't care about the money, only to have that book. Hope they'll give me a copy. :D I'm meeting with the guy soon, don't know when, they'll call me for an appointment. 

Okay, enough of that, here's you chapter, hope you will like it. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 40 **

**Slave **

Josephine had been sitting in her bed for a few hours already, her foot plopped on a fluffy pillow. Erik had brought her some papers and her tools so she could write a bit. He also gave her a new book and she thought he must have saved it for some special occasions but gave it to her now so she would not get bored. It was _Les Fables De La Fontaine. _She loved those fables, they were…interesting. She heard that children had to learn them by heart, but her parents never had the chance to teach her anything but to stay alive… 

Erik brought her a light lunch at noon, promising her a nice supper later that night and music for dessert. She was absolutely delighted, mostly because she craved for some entertainment. Her book was good, but, she kind of needed more, she needed to be with Erik. For his part, the Phantom loved taking care of her and he came to a conclusion, this could be his life, be his wife's slave, and he would not mind one bit. He was content. 

Even though he was literally serving her, Josephine had to obey when Erik told her to stay in her bed. She tried to get up on the second morning but her masked friend would not let her and again he threatened to bind her in place. She did not believe him so she promised herself to try to get up again after her _forced _afternoon nap. 

Mistake! Josephine barely had time to put her uninjured foot on the floor that Erik literally appeared out of nowhere. Before she could even gasp, she was pinned on her back in her bed and her good foot along with one of her hands was bound to the bedposts. She squealed, shocked he actually did what he had been menacing her to do. 

-"You _will_ stay put!" He warned with a smirk 

-"But Erik…" She whined 

With a sigh, Erik sat beside her, taking her _free_ hand in his. He knew she did not like to do nothing. Josephine was one active woman and though it was good and quite rare quality in young ladies her age, this time she absolutely _had_ to rest. 

-"If you keep forcing your injured foot, you might do irremediable damages and then it would be too late for me to help." Erik explained softly. "Let me take care of you, if you won't take care of yourself. Please, Josephine, it is important to me, very much so." 

-"Alright, but under one condition." She murmured, though knowing there was no room for negotiations but waited to see if Erik would accept anyway 

He was curious about what kind of conditions she would imposed him. _What does she have in that busy mind of hers?_ He asked himself with a frown, getting a bit nervous. Josephine was not one to ask anything and they never had to _negotiate_ anything before… 

-"What is it that you want, my dove?" He asked tenderly, still wondering what this was all about 

-"I will stay where you tell me and do what you want me to if you give me…" 

-"Whatever you want, ask away." He said softly 

-"I want you to…give me…a kiss…" 


	41. Real

Hello everyone. :)

About the writing contest I won, I will meet with the guy next week, so I will tell you then how it went, thank you all very much by the way. :)

Okay, about the chapter, well, this ones kind of important. :D And I'm sure you can't wait to find out "if" Erik will kiss Josephine!! ;) Here we go, enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 41**

**Real**

Erik's eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat and blood froze in his veins. Josephine actually asked him to…to kiss her? _Why…I mean, why now, when she has been _very _clear we had to take things slowly? _Erik did not know what to think about her anymore, she could be so unpredictable at moments… Yet he found it stimulating most of the time, now it was just destabilizing. He watched as she blushed furiously, biting her lip as she bowed her head. She was adorable, no, desirable.

-"I am sorry, Erik, I shouldn't have asked." She whispered. "I will do as you ask, there is no condition…"

Scooping closer to her, Erik took her hands in his, gazing down at her flushed face, the blush giving her beauty a renewed glow. After a while of thinking, Erik went to remove his mask and wig, only to see he did not take the time to put them on that morning. Being with her had been so wonderful, he did not think about his…_shield_…one bit. This fact in itself was quite disturbing, he never forgot about these two _very_ important items before…

Taking her hands once more, Erik put them to his face, somehow needing to make sure she really wanted to be kissed by that bad excuse of a visage. Josephine touched him, just as she had the first time and she smiled. Erik wondered how she could smile at _this. _He thought a moment then closed his eyes as he too began feeling her face, trying to _see_ her with his fingertips the way she was doing.

Somehow, he could see more details with his fingers or at least the details his eyes did not made out before. Did this mean she had _seen _him as not even Christine has before? _Probably…_ He thought. Josephine always saw beyond what anyone would take for granted. She could see with her heart and soul and now he was seeing her the same way. A flood of emotions overcame him in a completely new way.

-"I love you, Josephine." Erik murmured as he shyly placed his lips onto hers

If she did not have her eyes closed already, Josephine would have closed them, relishing in the feel of her first kiss. Erik was gentle, unsure even. It was not passionate or demanding, Josephine felt as though he did not want to frighten her. This was a kiss made out of love, not lust or need and she found herself responding to this life changing truth. It was sweet, his lips tasted of the tea he must have drank earlier, it made her smile. Erik liked the way she tasted too, she was as delicious as summer berries, it made him smile.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Erik pulled back, keeping his eyes closed a moment. He feared that if he dared opening them, Josephine would disappear and all this would be nothing but a wonderfully cruel dream. He would die if he found that his first _real _kiss was not even real. He had kissed Christine once, or rather _she _kissed him, but it was far from being like this. There was no fear, no asking for freedom, this kiss was pure with true feelings and he wished he would not be deceived.

It was when Josephine pulled him into her arms that he willed himself to believe this was very real. Her fingers played with the little hair she found at the base of his neck and he so felt like purring like a cat at that moment. He folded his arms around Josephine, making sure she was not about to fade away, keeping her against him and he hoped forever.

-"Erik…" She whispered into his ear, making him shiver with what he could only describe as delight

-"Yes, my dove, what is it?" He hoped his kiss was alright, that she liked it, he knew he did at least

-"I love you."


	42. Breathing

Hello everyone. :)

Today's a big day for me. I'm meeting with the guy from the contest to receive my prizey. I have no idea what will happen today. What really pisses me off is that I'm sick. lol. Why did my stupid body chose to be sick "today", why not tomorrow or next week?

Okay, on with the topic that interests you; the chappy! ;)

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 42**

**Breathing**

They kissed! It was not a kiss on the cheek, the hand or the forehead, but a real mouth to mouth kiss! What was even more wonderful, was that Josephine revealed her feelings both to herself and to Erik. It surprised them both, but now they felt as though a huge weight was taken off their shoulders. They could actually breathe.

-"What happens now?" Erik asked, not really knowing where they were going anymore

-"Now, I will take you in my arms and tell you I love you again and again, until you tire of it." She smiled, doing just as she said

Erik wanted to tell her he would never get tired to hear these words, but remain silent. He held her tightly against him and he could tell he never felt better in his entire life. her revelation served to completely erased whatever was remaining of Christine's memories. He really was a happy man and it happened in a matter of minutes it seemed, though he knew it had began when he first met Josephine. Oh yes, he fell in love with her long ago… He was confused but it was not important anymore. She loved him back, that was all that mattered.

Erik kissed her on the lips once more and then went to prepare themselves something to eat. All these emotions had him starving. He was so very excited, he needed a few moments alone to cool off. Josephine proposed her help, but Erik was not fooled with her attempt to get out of bed. He kissed her one last time, feeling bolder with each one of these sweet contacts, then left the bedroom.

Quickly cooking something basic, Erik returned to Josephine's chambers, they would eat together, like he loved them to do. He did not want to leave her…not even to sleep. They ate slowly and in silence, Erik very busy with thoughts of new _sleeping arrangements_. The less there was food on the tray, the more Erik's forehead sweated.

-"Ask me whatever you want to ask." Josephine declared with an adorable grin

-"How do you do that?" He asked with a frown and a smirk, which was an odd combination, even to him

This question had been floating in the air for quite some time already. Erik always wondered how Josephine always managed to know where he was or what he was thinking. She smiled at him as he placed what was left of their supper on the floor and he scooped closer to her, having this need to feel her warmth, even if they were not touching.

-"I cannot see, but I surely can hear." She giggled. "Not that you are very loud."

-"So, you hear when I am close?" His eyes widened in disbelief, no one ever heard him before, as a ghost. "But, how do you always know what I think…I mean…"

-"You breathe differently when you're preoccupied then when you are at peace." She explained calmly. "All is in the way you breathe. I may not be able to see, as I said, but I can decipher you other ways."

Erik liked that answer very much so, and he took her in his arms for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He just loved the feel of her in his embrace. After a moment, he decided to bring up the subject of the sleeping arrangement. He did not want to sleep alone, not ever again, even though it was not proper for an unmarried couple to share their bed…

-"I want us to sleep together." He blurted out and he knew he phrased it the wrong way when her blank eyes widened, her cheeks flushed and she gasped all at the same time. "No…hmm… I meant in the same bed… not the…the _act_…"

It was his turn to blush. Josephine laughed and could just imagine how red Erik was. She wanted to put an end to his misery so she accepted. Her faced paled when she realized just what she agreed to…


	43. Arrangements

Hello everyone. :)

Yesterday truly was hell for me, the worst day I had had in a while...but today I'll try to relax and do stuff I like if just to erase the memory of yesterday... ... ... if you want to know more about it, I summed it up in my journal on deviantart ... I did not feel like repeating it here. lol

Hope you will like this brand new chapter, don't forget to read the note at the end, please.

Kaya

**Chapter 43**

**Arrangements**

Erik and Josephine silently agreed to sleep in as much clothes as possible. He would sleep in some pants and shirt, while he usually slept with only night pants or even in the nude sometimes. But not tonight. This was their first night in the same bed, as a real couple. They would not share intimacy, but they would be together. That was what really mattered to them.

On her side, Josephine always slept in one of the tin nightgown Erik provided her, her bedroom was quite warm since there always was a fire burning in the hearth. Tonight though, she would let the fire die so she could wear one of her warmer nightdress. Warmer also meant thicker. If they were to sleep in the same bed, Erik and Josephine needed some kind of barriers between them and clothes were all they had. So now, they were changing into their _new _night outfits.

In the kitchen, after he had changed, Erik was warming some milk. They would both need something to calm down and warm milk would do the trick. He added a few drops of vanilla and poured the drink in two cups before finally returning to Josephine's bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, adjusting her nightgown, which made Erik smile because he just had a glimpse of her legs.

-"MMMmmm, warm milk." She smiled suddenly, kind of breaking the ice

-"Your nose is as good as your ears I see." He laughed

-"Yes it is!" She giggled

Carefully handing Josephine her cup, Erik sat beside her once he was sure she held it firmly. He watched as she sipped at her milk. He loved the way her lips closed on the edge of the cup. He found himself licking his own lips ad he felt weird for thinking at that moment that he would really like to be that cup…

-"This is delicious, Erik, the vanilla tastes heavenly." She moaned and licked her lips, making Erik do the same again

They finished their milk and Josephine went to the bathroom while Erik freshened the bed with clean linens. He found that their first night together should be in fresh sheets. And also, he had to do something to calm down, since the milk only made him…lustier, mostly because of the way his beloved drank it… He fluffed the pillows and sat down, waiting. His palms were sweating and he rubbed them on his thighs, nervous as can be. The young woman finally came back, feeling her way around and advanced on Erik, giving him her hands.

-"Goodnight." She whispered simply

-"Bonne nuit." He murmured back

They then took place in the bed, Josephine first and Erik followed. They both lied on their backs, motionless, until the young woman thought they had had enough of this. Slowly, she turned to him and kissed his cheek. She then laid her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. Erik was very happy, maybe as much as he was surprised. Carefully, he folded his arms around her, loving to feel her whole body against him. He would have a _very_ good night of sleep… … …or maybe the very worst ever… Would he sleep at all?

**AN: This story in coming to an end very soon. Not a definitive end, but an end nonetheless. I want to concentrate on the rewrite of one of my older phic… _The Soul Maker…_and chapter 45 of _Another Path_ was perfect for a key end. A key end, as I call it, is an end that leaves the author a possibility to write a sequel. I don't close any doors, it just won't be right away _if_ I decide to write a sequel. Hope you won't hate me… : **


	44. World

Hello everyone. :)

After this one, there will be only one chapter left! The Thursday update will be replaced with _The Soul Maker, Rewrite._ :) I don't have much else to say. I'm taking it relax today...well, that is until I go to school tonight, lol. Math tonight! "blah"

Okay, on with the chapter,

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 44**

**World**

Contrary to what he thought, Erik had a good night of sleep, the best he ever had actually, even better than the previous best one he had, both were because of Josephine. He kept his eyes closed even after he was awake, memorizing everything.

The young woman was still asleep, he could tell by her breathing. He smiled as he completely understood what she meant when she said she knew what he felt just by the way he breathed. He liked discovering her _world_, though knowing she would never be able to leave it, unlike him, had him very sad.

Erik returned to his memorizing. Josephine's head was resting on his shoulder heavily, her breathing agreeably tickling the base of his neck. Her tiny hand, he realized, had crept into his night shirt and was resting onto his chest. He liked that, maybe a bit too much though. He breathed deeply, her sweet scent filling his nostrils and warming his whole being.

-"You're already awake?" Came Josephine's sleepy voice and she yawned

-"Yes." He sighed contently, drawing her even closer. "Good morning, my dove, did you sleep well?"

-"Morning." She smiled, leaning up, planting her chin onto his shoulder, her eyes accidentally meeting with his. "Never slept better."

-"I am glad to hear it." He whispered, inhaling the smell of her hair once more

Turning onto his side, Erik kept Josephine against him. Now they were facing each other and he had to admit, he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life and he would be a very happy man. He told her he slept well too and kissed her softly. They remained like this for a while until Josephine's stomach growled quite loudly.

-"What a funny sound." Erik declared feeling like being funny himself

-"I'm sorry." She blushed, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm a bit hungry…"

-"It is quite alright, my love, I am hungry too." He sat up, pulling her with him and onto his lap. "Wants some breakfast?"

-"Oui, monsieur." She giggled

-"Care to give me a hand?" He asked with a smile

Josephine beamed at him. Erik was asking for her help, as any man would a _normal _woman. He had no idea just how happy he made her at that moment with something that simple. It really meant the world to her. Before Erik could blink, Josephine threw her arms around his neck, sobbing on his shoulder. He did not know what was going on and was a bit concerned until she whispered in his hear; _thank you. _


	45. Proposal

Hello everyone. :)

This is the last chapter to _Another Path_... :'( It saddens me but at the same time, I'm excited because it will be replaced by _The Soul Maker, rewrite._ I hope you will all remain among my readers for my other stories, that you will follow me towards other "worlds" okay that just sounded crazy but... I guess you all understood what I wanted to ask. ;)

There will be the usual thanks at the end of the chapter, feel free to take a look. I hope I did not forget anyone... And I truly hope you will like this last chapter.

Okay, for the last time with this story; Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 45**

**Proposal**

Weeks passed in the same quiet happiness. Erik and Josephine were sharing all they had and all they were, besides intimacy… No, they never made love since they shared their feelings towards each other. It just did not feel right, since they were not married. Not that they were believers, but marriage was nonetheless a sacred bond they wish to respect. They did share the same bed though, sleeping cuddled against each other every night. Though, they were slowly beginning to feel certain…_needs_.

Josephine was cutting some vegetables for a stew she was preparing for supper. She was cooking more often ever since Erik asked for her help. He entered from the kitchen's backdoor and the young woman's sensitive senses told her that he brought her some lily's of the valley. She smiled, she loved him and his little gestures. He came up behind her and folded his arms around her frame, kissing her behind the ear before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She smiled to herself. He was not wearing his mask. He would rarely wear it anymore. He would put one on whenever he needed to go to the village, but that was only when it was absolutely necessary. He kissed her again, nibbling at her tender skin and she giggled.

-"Something smells good." She laughed as he began tickling her

-"The flowers?" He asked playfully

-"Yes, of course, but also the man I love!" She declared seriously

Erik spun her around so she was now facing him and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. He would never tire of her love words. He knew then he finally had to ask what he dreaded but wished to at the same time ever since she declared her love for him. He made her sit on a nearby stool, ignoring her questioning look. Once she was seated Erik knelt before her, placing his now sweaty and shaky hands on her knees.

-"Do…do you love me, Josephine?" He asked almost solemnly

-"Why do you ask?" She frowned. "Of course I love you…"

-"Do you love me, despite all that I am, all that I have done?"

-"Yes Erik, I do. Because all that you are, is the man I love and all that you did was saving me. My dearest, you taught me so much. She showed me what love was and I love you deeply in return."

Erik had to smile at her sincere answer, it also made his decision all the easier, though it also made him more nervous. Josephine seemed to feel his nervousness, as she always did, placing her hands over his to try to calm him. It did help to make him feel better and he turned his hands so he could now hold hers.

-"I needed to be sure…" He said after a while more. "Can you… imagine yourself spending…the rest of your life with…well, with me?"

Josephine's mouth fell open. Was Erik asking her what she thought he was asking? She began to tremble slightly, her heart was beating faster and her palms were beginning to sweat. She heard Erik take a few deep breaths, tightening his hold onto her hands a bit.

-"P-please, answer me…" He begged

-"Yes Erik, I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." She answered in a murmur, fully knowing she could not speak louder of she would burst into happy tears

-"My dove, would you…consider me as a…husband…I mean… Would you even want to be…my wife?" He mumbled

-"Are you asking me to marry you?" She smiled, knowing it was exactly what he was trying to do

-"Y-yes, I am."

-"Then, Erik Legrand, I, Josephine Tousignant accept to be your lawful and loving wife."

Erik let out a long cry of the purest joy and he gathered his beloved dove into his arms. The Deformed Phantom and the Blind Usherette would finally get what they wanted most and that was each other's love until death parts them.

**The End**

**I want to thank my readers and most of all, my reviewers. I will thank them in alphabetical order.**

_awwness_

_Catoftheopera_

_chocobasse_

_Dark Lady of the Circus_

_Dragoness19_

_FFAMasquerade2005_

_Fop Huntress_

_foreveramom_

_GrimmPhantomBloodRaven_

_Hot4Gerry_

_htr17_

_ignatius bengt_

_Lady Galriee_

_Lady-Leah-Claire_

_Lady Wen_

_Lorien Urbani_

_Lothiriel_

_magz88_

_Market Square Heroes _

_Meadowlark's Songs_

_MJ MOD_

_newphan_

_Oneaka_

_OpearGhost777_

_Passed Over_

_Phantom Pirate 1993_

_pirategirl2007_

_ReviewsGalore_

_rosemasquerader_

_RowanMayfair13_

_s-burnam_

_shariena _

_smgirl _

_TheAngel'sMaggie_

_The Dark Waltz_

_Undead-Poptart_

_VampiresRules103_

_wow_

_wpscannergirl2007 _

**Again, thanks to all the people who took the time to read and review my chapters. **


End file.
